Kitsune Soul Reaper
by The Swordslinger
Summary: ON HIATUS. Check chapter 5 for info. Naruto, shinigami rookie, arrives to Karakura on his first mission with his childhood friend Rukia Kuchiki. However they are very shocked by the meeting of a cynical but very cute strawberry girl. Naruto x FemIchigo. Harem and genderbends
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, like with my other fics, which is what makes me write them in some sort of madness frenzy, and because it is my freaking birthday

**XXXXXX**

The fox's sweet berry

In the middle of nothingness, in a vast void space, three figure stood up surrounding a small orb between them. The figures defied any and all description, mainly because of who they were: Kami, Yami and Shinigami.

"This one's death arrived too early" the god of death spoke as he approached the orb.

"**And the ones in his world were at fault… a pity, he could of changed it into a better place had they not let their rage blind them into such stupid thoughts**" the god of darkness and punishment spoke ominously.

"_And that's why we're here together, this little one died too soon to complete his purpose… we'll have to destroy his world_" spoke the god of life and light.

"Agreed, had he not died then that world's corruption could have ended"

"**Do not worry about it, brother. I'll make sure the ones responsible suffer**"

"_At least let me sort out the souls of those who didn't do him harm in any way, for whatever few they were_"

The other two nodded, and the three raised their hands simultaneously, and in one second they brought them down, ceasing the orb's existence.

"**So many souls to punish and so little time… the list is quite large, there seemed to be no end to the corruption in this world**" Yami spoke solemnly with a hint of both disgust and sadness, he may be a god of punishment but seeing so much darkness even got him.

"_But at least there is hope for the few who deserve a stay in my kingdom_" Kami spoke with hope as he would make sure the few souls who deserved mercy could get some rest.

However, Shinigami just stared at one small orb in his hand, before turning to his brothers "This one soul, this one human, has so much power and so much potential… I feel it'd be a waste if we let him cross to another path without him experiencing real life… or at least, do what he could have done"

His brothers remained silent, before Kami spoke "_A chance for him to live and do the great good he could of done in his own world but in another… quite interesting_"

Yami nodded "**We are bounded to never interfere in the affair of creation after we made everything exist… however; I feel it is time to forget that rule just this once at least. This young soul has so much power and it was wasted in the place he was born by those who wanted to control him**"

Shinigami nodded "And while I believe it may be selfish of me, I think the world were my subordinates work could use his help, after all, I can sense dark times approaching with their ways of thinking"

Kami face-palmed "_Why, oh, why didn't I give humans a better common sense to avoid the corruption of their hearts?_"

Yami nodded "**We decided to make them have the ability to choose between good and evil, it is their fault and no one else's that it has come to this**"

Shinigami held the orb up and positioned between himself and his brothers "True, but this little one deserves to end that corruption. I know just by looking at this soul that it has the power more than necessary to do so. So, let us give this one soul, this one boy, the second chance he deserves"

The three gods nodded to themselves and each put a hand on the orb, the three speaking as one:

"_**Good luck, Uzumaki Naruto**_"

XXXXXX

(A whole shitload of time later – Karakura Town)

In the middle of Karakura Town, in an alley between the large buildings in its center, a traditional japanese door opened, letting out of it a pair of unusually clothed individuals entering the place and taking in its sights.

One of them was a petite raven haired girl with a lone, long bang between her eyes and her short hair reaching her neck, she was dressed in a black kimono with matching hakama pants, straw sandals and had a katana tied to her hip by a white lace that worked as a sash.

However her companion wasn't that much formal. He had a big messy spiky mane that dropped over his head in a mop of loose bangs (Minato's hair) with some of them kept away from his forehead by black tinted, orange trimmed round goggles with a black elastic lace keeping them on his head. His face was lean with no baby fat, as was his body but he had a decent built for battle. His face was certainly cat and/or vulpine like, having his eyes so narrowed they actually seemed shut, and beneath them, on his cheeks, there were three whisker–like birthmarks on each side of his rather young face. With his looks he was fifteen at much… but appearances can be deceiving.

His choice of clothing was similar to the girl beside him, but in a different style: he had his black kimono wide open with the and showing a red muscle shirt beneath it, his black hakama pants were short, they reached below the knees and were tied beneath them, giving them a ballooning effect. And to difference him a bit more, he didn't have the straw sandals, instead he had wooden geta sandals on his actually bare feet (Yep, based the clothing in Mugen from Samurai Champloo).

On his torso was a black leather belt crossing it from his right shoulder to his left hip, carrying on his back a rather large sword. It was a daito with a straight blade, the longest type of japanese sword, with a red handle, a golden square guard and tip which had a small loop in it to which a white string carried a drop shaped crystal, the weapon's sheath was red too and had a golden tip at the end. The whole weapon was long enough to actually reach beneath the young man's knees even if it was in a diagonal position (And for those of you who guessed it, yes, it is Afro Samurai's sword).

Looking around with surprise in his narrow-eyed face the blond whistled "So this is where my first mission starts, huh, Rukia-chan?" he asked his companion with a friendly, warm tone.

The girl nodded proudly "That's right, and now it is Rukia-sempai, Naruto-kouhai" she said, adding the last part cockily.

The blond frowned "Oh, come on, we've been friends since we were… well, I was a kid" the boy said putting his hands behind his head in a laid back manner as he stared at the girl "Couldn't you at least try to be like when you and Renji were with me?"

The girl smiled at him "Come on, Naruto, I'm just kidding" she said before walking with the boy following close behind "I mean, you've grown so fast just to be with me and Renji, so of course I'm happy of seeing you, and I'm very proud of being your tutor for your first mission, Mr. Rookie of the Century"

The blond smiled a bit cockily at that "Well, what can I say? You and Renji were my first friends when I arrived, I couldn't just let the two of you go and be shinigami, not unless I could be with you two"

Rukia smiled at him "But still, you graduated so easily and so early even if you entered several years after me and Renji got out"

The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well, it was not easy so I had to work myself to the bone since I was still younger than you two… and sadly by a long shot"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, feeling her friend had used that as an insult, which he did.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sempai, or you might get a lot of wrinkles too soon" he laughed.

"Why you… this is insubordination!" the ravenette yelled as the two walked through the streets, no one noting them even if the blond was laughing long and hard.

(Some time later)

"I'm telling you the truth!" Rukia shouted in her defense.

"Really?" Naruto asked, grabbing his chin and tilting his head to one side in deep thought.

The girl nodded "Yeah, he looks a LOT like you, except he's a lot skinnier, he gives you the creeps and has this kind of dark aura around him as if he wanted to choke you out of pure terror" she explained while motioning with her hands, her fingers twirling in some weird dance to express something dark and foul.

The blond sweat-dropped "Man… if that's true then I don't want to fall in Squad Three with a captain like that"

She nodded "I had the same thoughts when I met him and knew who he wa-"

"_RAAAWWWWWRRRRR!_"

Both of the black clad young warriors stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the unnatural roar, turned and spotted their target, a large creature with a bug like head/mask as white as snow and a centipede-esque body with sickles for arms trashing everything around it with its oversized body and trying to reach at two girls.

One of them was a little girl with short pigtails, a dress… and a chain hanging from her chest.

However, the other took Naruto's full attention: short, messy bright orange hair which fell to her face, a bit spiky, amber eyes in her cute and round face made her look feral like a lioness protecting her cubs as she stepped in front of the girl and between the monster, however even angry she did look quite cute. She also had a really well toned and nicely shaped body, wide hips, long shapely legs, high C to low D-cup sized breasts and an air of fighting all around her despite her innocent and entrancing appearance (If you fail to imagine it, then see the link in my profile).

She was also dressed in a school uniform: shirt gray skirt, white blouse, gray jacket, a red ribbon tying said jacket closed, ankle high white socks and brown shoes.

All in all she looked-

"_RAAAWWWWWRRRRR__!_"

Oh, that's right, there was a two stories tall monster about to eat her and the little girl, so he had to save her… but that made him actually feel sad. Here she was, a very cute girl with an attitude he knew he could like… and she was human while he was not. He sighed, he had a job to do and if he didn't do it then the girl could die, and he didn't want that.

Rukia turned to her kouhai and began to speak "Ok, Naruto, listen-"

However she was cut short when she saw her companion run at the Hollow while drawing his katana out of its sheath.

"I was going to give you a speech of what it takes to be a Shinigami" Rukia mumbled a bit annoyed.

"Hey you bug faced bastard!" yelled the blond "Try a piece of me!" He ran at the beast and in one second cut off the Hollow's leg with a single swing, making the two girls' eyes widen in shock at what they saw, however Naruto was too busy now having to slice the monster's head in half to kill it, causing it scream in pain and disappear. And sadly for him he didn't hear the girl speak to him when Rukia called at him:

"There's another Hollow nearby, come quickly!" she yelled and the blond nodded, putting on his goggles as he sped off behind his childhood friend.

"What just happened?" the little girl asked the orange haired one.

She shook her head "Your guess is as good as mine… now let's go, I need to get back home before my dad starts crying"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, as the black clad duo ran behind the other Hollow's signal, Rukia couldn't help but to be impressed at Naruto's job "You did a good job" she said with a prideful smile.

"Thanks" the boy replied with a huge foxy grin "After all, how could I have let you and Renji get ahead of me… you two were my first friends since I arrived to Soul Society, so of course I'd catch up with you both"

Rukia's smirk turned a bit cocky "Well, you're still green, after all, we were both the best of the best in our classes"

"And I kicked down your records" Naruto retorted, making Rukia's smile die "That's check and mate, sempai"

"I'll get you for that one" she murmured with a small blush of embarrassment.

XXXXXX

However the orange haired girl Naruto had saved had been walking around her home uneventfully despite how late it was. She didn't mind walking late, she was tougher than any guy and had made it clear for a lot of people to not mess with her, and she could easily break a guy's head with a punch and kick the shit out of a whole gang in seconds. But her mind had still the image of that narrow-eyed blond saving her and the little girl from the masked monster.

When the guy appeared and sliced that otherworldly creature most of her mind focused on his face and how serious he looked despite the cute whisker birthmarks on it, he did look good and was slightly sexy, and again those whisker marks did make him ungodly cute…

'_Argh! As if I had time to think of guys after what I saw today… I just need some rest_' she thought as she looked at her home, before sighing '_Might as well get this over with_' "I'm home!" the girl shouted as she opened the door.

"My sweet first angel, why were you so late!" shouted a middle aged man with short spiked up hair and a short beard in a doctor's outfit, Kurosaki Isshin, her father, and that was when the man got kicked right in the face by his daughter with an inhuman brute force.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled her father defensively as he stood up and attempted to hug his daughter "Your daddy dearest was so worried because you were late for dinner!" he cried out comically with tears flowing down.

"You knew I was going to home late! I told you this morning!" yelled the girl as she stepped away from her father's hugs… they just gave her the creeps.

Isshin froze, his daughter was right, she did tell him and the others that morning "Sorry, I forgot" he laughed rubbing the back of his head, before smiling comfortingly as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder "But I was worried for your well being, Ichigo. But it's ok, my daughter, I'll look and take care for you no matter what and save you from whatever danger might come your way" then he threw his arms to his sides and yelled to the skies, and his daughter:

"NOW, JUMP INTO YOUR DADDY'S MANLY CHEST!"

The girl responded by doing what she and one of her little sisters would do in a situation like that, she kicked her father right on the face once again with a jumping roundhouse kick, making him fall hard and unconscious, and then went to the table with a feeling of doing a great good.

"I pity you, you know? You had to live with that far more than us" stated Karin, one of Ichigo's younger twin sisters and the one who shared the eldest daughter's abilities to stop their panda lookalike of a father.

"Just three more years" Ichigo stated the time it'd take her to be an adult and get out and away of her father, taking her chopsticks and separating them before eating.

"Hey, you seem different" Karin said out of the blue.

"How so?" the girl asked rather curiously after swallowing her first bite.

"A gut feeling" Karin flatly replied, she then smirked, "By the way, Ichigo… there's a ghost over your shoulder"

Ichigo looked over her shoulder and saw it was a middle aged man in glasses "Hey, I'm trying to eat dinner" the berry girl mumbled "Tell me your problems later"

"Okay" the ghost sighed.

"Wow, you two are so lucky" Yuzu, Karin's twin sister who looked very different than her twin, said.

"I don't count myself as lucky" the black haired girl replied stoically.

"But I'm so jealous, you too can see ghosts" Yuzu replied.

"I don't understand what's so great of them, I don't even believe in them" Karin stoically replied.

"But I thought you had the power to see them!" said her shocked twin.

Karin gave her twin and the ghost a cold look and spoke with a matching icy tone "I'm in eternal denial, seeing them doesn't make me believe in them"

Poor Yuzu and the shocked soul felt the air rather chilly, the ghost even feeling it deep in its being as he whispered "So cold…"

XXXXXX

Later Ichigo was resting in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her simple room while silently wondering what happened to that foxy looking blond. That was when the saying 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear rang true' when a familiar short, flat chested, swordswoman appeared through the girl's wall with the blond walking right behind her.

The berry girl blinked, then she rubbed her eyes to double check and saw the two were really there.

"It is close" the ravenette said… just before Ichigo kicked her in the butt.

"Don't you 'It is close' me, dumbass!" the girl shouted as she planted a solid kick on the shorter girl's behind before pointing at the midget "Why are you here? And what do you want?" an angry Ichigo asked the shocked duo who gave her disbelieving looks.

The petite girl was very confused, despite having been kicked in her rear.

"What?" the foxy swordsman managed to ask in his shock while pulling his goggles off his eyes and back to his forehead "You are able to see us?" he asked pointing to his narrow eyed face. The strawberry nodded. Naruto stepped closer and cupped her face in one of his hands, examining it with his seemingly shut eyes "Hmm… you seem like any normal human I've seen so far… could you be defective?"

That last line only angered the girl "I'll show you defective, Whisker Face!" she said and was about to kick the blond, had he not skillfully leaned to one side and caught her leg in one arm before pulling her in close to him. This caused the berry girl to blush at the closeness of his face and hers…

"Sorry for this" the blond murmured, and before Ichigo could ask what he meant she was answered when the blond pulled out a suplex with the momentum by throwing both himself and her backwards "Now, before any of us do something we might regret we might as well do some talking, right, sempai?"

The girl sighed, she never met a someone who could see her so she decided to go with her kouhai's idea.

"We are Shinigami" Rukia began.

(An explanation later)

Ichigo, Naruto and Rukia sat around a round tea table in the middle of the orange haired girl's room as she took in what she heard from both with a serious look on her face and her arms crossed under her more than decent bosom: "Very well, you two are soul reapers" they nodded "And you came here from a place called Soul Society for a mission" nodding again "To take care of monsters like the one we saw in the streets" again with the nodding "Which was following that little girl's soul" one last nod "Yeah, I'll just belie-

-THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BELIEVE THAT!"

Naruto and Rukia saw the table being flipped by the girl's obvious anger, and sadly the girl got on Rukia's bad nerves by not only denying her stories but even daring to make fun of her size. To calm the girl down, and avoid more violence, Rukia did the most intelligent thing she thought of: put her in a binding spell, as if she were tied up on the ground with her arms behind her back.

"A little harsh" Naruto said as he grabbed some crackers from his pockets and began to eat them, funny thing about the crackers is they had the name 'Omaeda' imprinted on one side of the bag.

Rukia said nothing, but turned and withdrew a sword on her hip, she turned around and placed the hilt on the sword on the ghost of the middle aged man the orange haired girl saw before "W-What the!" was all the berry girl managed to say in front of the weird spectacle. There was a stamp on the middle aged man's forehead before he disappeared in a bright flash of white, being replaced by a black butterfly.

The petite girl sighed, "I guess I should explain. I'll even use simple words for you" she said, the last words being a bit cocky.

Ichigo nodded despite still being bounded to the floor.

Rukia took out a notebook and began to explain using drawings, however said bunny pictures seemed to be drawn by what appeared to be a five year old with a weird taste in looks, Naruto made no comments as he grabbed another cracker.

"Shinigami duties are sending normal souls called Wholes to the Soul Society, what humans call heaven, while eliminating hollows, evil spirits that devour wholes" explained the senior of the Shinigami "So, any questions thus far?"

"To begin… why do your drawings suck so much?" the strawberry said, making the blond wince before laughing out loud. One thing you learned from Rukia no matter what was not to mock her drawings, and Ichigo learned that after getting a fake, thin curly mustache on her face.

The blond gasped for breath once his laughter subsided, before widening his eyes "Hey, Rukia, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hey, wait a second, what are you doing in my room?" asked Ichigo to the blond "I know you're a Soul Reaper too, but what's your purpose here"

"Oh, I am a rookie, and this is my first mission. I was looking for a Hollow but I lost track of it" he explained as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and kneeled beside her with a cracker in hand "Want one?"

"No thanks" the girl said a bit weirded out by the boy's weird behavior before getting back on topic "So that monster still is in the area?"

The shorter, black haired girl took out a cell phone, "It is, but I can't seem to find it"

That was when both Ichigo and Naruto heard a strange roar.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, there it is again" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Hear what?" asked Rukia. That was when she heard it too '_That is weird, it's as if I'm hearing it from a filter_' Thought the elder Shinigami.

There was a loud crash that shook the house. Both her and Naruto got a bad feeling and opened the door, and that was when Rukia finally felt it, a large pressure hitting her. However her shock grew due to seeing her kouhai standing firmly on his two feet without even being bothered by it, as if it didn't exist, but there were even more important manners to attend as she turned to the orange haired girl.

"The Hollow is here!" she yelled.

"What?" the strawberry yelled back.

That was when none other than a badly bruised Yuzu limped into the room "Ichi-nee… help us" the girl whispered before collapsing.

"Yuzu!" yelled Ichigo in worry for her little sister.

Naruto stood there, silent, before taking out his sword and running out, not even bothering to listen to Rukia calling out to him.

The ravenette tried to reach for her friend, but he was already gone, so she turned to Yuzu examined her "She's fine" She said after a few seconds "She still has her soul intact" she added with a sigh of relief.

"The Hollow's down stairs!" Ichigo yelled as she stood up as best she could with her arms still behind her back and ran to face the Hollow, running after Naruto.

"You fool!" yelled the ravenette.

Ichigo stopped when she saw Karin being held by the Hollow, which looked like a giant fish monster with a white skull like face. Ichigo couldn't help but to freeze as the blond Shinigami ran to the Hollow and sliced the monster's arm, freeing the little girl as Rukia examined Isshin and nodded to the strawberry.

"They all still have their souls" She said.

The berry girl sighed in relief "But… I understand now" Said the blond looking at Ichigo, a sad look on his narrowed eyes "You can see us, you can touch Rukia… it all makes sense now"

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"The Hollow is after you" Rukia said plain and simple "You have more spiritual power than I have ever seen, so it's obvious that monster would go after you, following those who had a tiny bit of your essence"

It all made sense for her, why the little girl was being pursued, why her family had gotten hurt… and all because of her. Ichigo gritted her teeth and did something rash no one would do in their sanity: she ran started to break the seal Rukia put on her. Both Naruto and Rukia looked shocked at that, no human could break that seal and even less have their soul intact even if they made a crack… but this one girl just managed to do so out of her pure will before grabbing a chair and running at the monster.

"Let my family go! It's me you want!" yelled Ichigo as she swung the chair wildly around.

"Don't do it!" Naruto yelled.

However, the Hollow easily blocked and threw the chair away and was about to bite the orange haired girl. Naruto saw in shock all what happened, seeing her in danger made him run to save the strawberry… but it was Rukia who was the closest and who got in the way, getting a full set of teeth deep into her flesh before using one of her spells to blast away the Hollow.

"You dolt!" the short shinigami scowled.

"What?" asked Ichigo in all of her shock.

Naruto grabbed his childhood friend and carried her to the side of the road where he laid her gently "One soul won't stratify it for long" the blond explained to the orange haired girl before standing in front of the Hollow with rage in his eyes, withdrawing his zanpakuto "Those monsters will eat and eat without stopping, that's the one truth!"

As he shouted that he ran at the monster before him, his zanpakuto drawn and ready for blood, and blood it got when the blond first cut off the thing's legs before going for its mask, slicing it and the horrible creature in two. Seeing the evil spirit vanish the blond nodded to himself as he wiped his sword off the monster's blood before sheathing it calmly.

"So strong…" Ichigo mumbled in awe as she stared at the blond young swordsman.

He approached her and Rukia, waving in front of the strawberry's face to get her to snap out of it "Yo, are you ok…hmm, oh that's right, we didn't get your name" he said apologetically while rubbing he back of his head with a small shameful blush.

But just as she was about to reply:

"**_RAAAWWWWWRRRRR_**_**!**_**"**

"Hollows!" Naruto shouted as he and the other two girls looked around at the incoming horde of monsters.

'_That's impossible! There's a small army and all coming for ONE soul?_' Rukia asked herself in shock… before it clicked and she looked at the blond '_No… could it be that both him and that girl have such a spiritual pressure?_'

"Damn it, there's too many of them!" Naruto cursed as he saw the large amount of Hollows, sure he could take them on, but there was a problem, Karin and Isshin were out cold, Rukia was badly wounded from that bite, Ichigo was still a human and he was the only one who could kill them… there was no way he could protect everyone all by himself-

Rukia sighed "It seems there is only one way to fight off these Hollows" She pointed her sword to the orange haired girl "You must take my powers temporally and defeat the Hollow"

"Ok" Ichigo simply responded.

"You better… wait… did you say okay?" asked the Shinigami at a loss, Naruto himself letting his eyebrows raise up at the sudden answer.

"Yeah… I did" Ichigo affirmed her answer "If these monsters are here for me, I'll have to take care of them" then she turned to the blond "Besides, I can tell you'll need the help"

"You really are a strange human" Naruto replied, before giving her a smile "I'm starting to like you more and more"

"I should warn you, you might die" Rukia commented as the larger girl approached her.

Ichigo had a confident smile on her face "We all have to die sometime" she said without a fear "So what do I do?"

"You must drive the Zanpakuto into your very being" Rukia explained.

"Okay"

"By the way… the name's Ichigo" the berry girl said as Naruto readied his sword.

The blond haired man smiled "Mine's Naruto"

"And my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki"

Without another word Naruto saw Ichigo plunge the sword in her heart before a large eruption of power engulfed both of the girls. When the cloud of dust cleared Rukia was in shock, her uniform was gone, now she was wearing a white kimono. Naruto was also shocked at what he saw.

"That is impossible" the raven haired girl said "That girl took all of my power"

Ichigo, now in a Shinigami's uniform with white bandages wrapped around her chest, acting as a makeshift bra, put a sword as big as her body on her shoulder before she ran towards the Hollows and with one slice destroyed the first in her path.

Rukia watched in interest, '_I cannot believe it, what kind of human is she?_' She asked herself in her shock.

"Alright!" the ravenette heard her kouhai shout as he ran to the other side where more Hollows were arriving "I'm not going to lose against someone who just got her zanpakuto!" he said with a wide smile as he ran low, crouched with his own zanpakuto ready to cut the Hollows into small ribbons.

All Rukia could do was look in shock at both of them tear the Hollows to pieces with relative ease, before letting a smile grace her face "Those two are one of a kind"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a wrap, now, Ichigo's name remains the same since it can be used for both males and females. Aside from that, I just wanted to post this crazy fic out of a whim for my own birthday. So yeah, this is a birthday present from me to me. Happy Birthday to me!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, so accept it and like it!

**XXXXXX**

Just your everyday unusual exchange students

"Good morning, MY SWEET FIRST ANGEL!"

That day after what happened in the unrealistic events of last Hollow filled night, Ichigo woke up the same way she did, beating up her father for his normal wake-up call, which included him shouting and lunging at her for a hug… she shivered at the idea of getting one, thus getting enough adrenaline to be completely awake before grabbing her dad by his face and planting it on the ground.

"You'll never put a hand on me, you panda freak!" the girl shouted in her pajama, a pair of panties and an unbuttoned pajama top which let a bit of her impressive cleavage be seen, another reason why she had her hand on her father's face, more precisely, his eyes.

"Once again you've beaten me fair and square… I have nothing left to teach you" the man said in a samurai-ish manner to look cool, however he was kicked out of the way and out of the room to the hallway so the strawberry girl could get changed… and then it clicked.

"Wait a minute, what happened to your injuries from last night?" she asked after stepping out of her room in her school uniform.

Her father peeled himself off the wall and looked at his first daughter in confusion "What injuries?" he asked before he thought he knew the 'real' reason "Oh, you're worried about your daddy's well-being, that's so cute of you my sweet first angel!" he said and jumped to clomp the girl "Give your daddy a hug to show how much you care for him!"

All he got was a fist right in the center of his face before the girl managed to make a human knot out of him with his limbs, grab him and with one hand hold him up like a bowling ball and with a loud shout of "Not even in your dreams, panda!" the man rolled out and all the way downstairs, passed the door which was opened by Yuzu who entered it and then hit the lamp post at the other side of the street.

"That's a strike!" Karin, who was downstairs eating her cereal, shouted to her elder sister, Ichigo in her room pumped her fist in victory.

"Now, I better see what happened" the berry girl said as she grabbed her stuff for school.

XXXXXX

The orange haired girl saw the damage, the same damage caused by the Hollow which her family said was caused by a truck as they stared at it.

"I can't believe this damage. How can someone do this?" asked Yuzu.

"At least we're all okay" Sighed Karin.

Ichigo just stared at the wreckage, after all this blurred the lines of reality for her. Her mind seemed to have a million thoughts, all of them centered in the two persons she met last night and helped her beat those monsters known as Hollows… it seemed as a dream, and actually, for some reason, she didn't want it to be a dream. Ichigo thought about why would she have wanted it to be real… and the images of the smiling blond and bits of him fighting ran through her mind.

"Ichi-nee, are you ok?" Yuzu asked at her sister who was staring at nothing with a far-off look.

Karin took a moment to notice something "Huh, there's that look again" she said.

"What look?" the strawberry asked genuinely confused.

Karin pointed at her "I dunno, but when you have that look you seem so… different" she managed to say as best she could.

Yuzu began to worry and asked the elder sister "What's the matter, Ichi-nee? Is something worrying you?"

Ichigo ran her fingers through her shot messy hair and spoke as sincerely as she could "Well… I dunno, but it's just this person who popped out of nowhere, and when I think of him-"

"HIM!" the three sisters turned to see their father completely enraged by the word he just shouted, before in a split second he was shaking Ichigo's by her shoulders and bombarding her with questions "What do you mean 'him'? Don't tell me you've started to look at boys at such a young age! You can't! As your father I'll keep your purity protected until the day I die-"

"Then die already" Karin said in the coldest tone yet, her words inside an arrow that stabbed her father right in the heart before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Yuzu turned to her elder sister, now with a cheerful expression in her face "Ichi-nee, I'm so happy for you!" she said in a very happy tone.

Now Ichigo understood what they were thinking "No, that's not it!" she shouted, red in the face as she crossed her arms as a denial "It's just that I saw a guy fighting some mons…truous thugs and feel bit worried that he might be hurt" she said, catching herself before saying 'monsters'.

"But if that were truth you'd have helped him" Karin pointed out, knowing her sister rather well.

Ichigo shook her head "No, he beat those guys, but then ran away to help his friend who was hurt by them… and I don't know what happened to them" she said truthfully, and she was really worried about those two.

"Wow, he sounds like a good guy, you should bring him some time, Ichi-nee" Yuzu said happily.

Ichigo didn't notice, but a small blush came to her face at the idea of what her little sister said "Maybe…" she said.

Her dad decided to stop asking questions, though he seemed to grumble quite a lot 'I'll kill the bastard if he dares to touch my girl' in anger and soon cleared most of the debris, he had asked Ichigo and her sisters to help him with what remained and to salvage some of the stuff. And because of that she was late for school. But since the orange haired girl had an excuse for missing classes that morning it didn't matter for her, so she just took her sweet time.

XXXXXX

After finally saving and cleaning whatever wasn't now in the trash, the girl finally arrived to class only to bump into one of her classmates, Orihime Inoue. Inoue was, for the lack of a better word, gorgeous, she had waist length reddish orange hair, gray eyes, an innocent look and aura around her… and a body no girl around her age could have, thought the same could be said about Ichigo. While the berry girl was at much a D-cup Orihime had to have at least an F-cup sized pair, and her body was also perfectly toned and shaped.

The strawberry had to admit they were friends, ever since the redhead's older brother died and she comforted her. While Orihime wasn't as rebellious as the other orange haired girl, they were at least good friends and treated each other with respect. In fact Ichigo was the one that introduced her to Tatsuki, a tomboyish friend the strawberry knew since childhood. Ironically, after that Orihime became best friends with Tatsuki, one of Ichigo's friends since childhood, on her own.

"Sorry about that" Said Ichigo helping her fellow orange haired girl up from the ground.

"It's no problem" Said Orihime a bit nervous, she always acted like that when near the other redhead.

"So what took you so long?" asked Tatsuki who was also there.

Tatsuki, while not as developed as her other friends in the chest area, was as tomboyish as Ichigo though not as rebellious. She had black, messy spiky hair and black sharp eyes as well as the looks of a normal tomboy, but with a nice B-cup.

"Oh… a truck crashed into my house" Ichigo lied as best she could, both her friends sweat dropped when she said that, making the berry girl feel a lot awkward "Well… I should get to class" She said before getting in her classroom. However, she went to class unaware that Orihime was looking at her in a certain way.

When Ichigo got into class, she saw that three other friends were there. They were Keigo, Mizuiro and Sado Yasutora also known as "Chad". They got along with her quite well since the orange haired girl could be considered 'one of the dudes' with her attitude.

Chad was a tall, dark skinned, brown haired young man with a muscular built and very silent; though he was a good friend anyone would be happy to meet. Mizuiro was a petit boy with short black hair that had a thing for older women, said mature women found him utterly attractive for being so boyish. Keigo had shoulder length brown hair and was the soul of the party… or so he said, he was very energetic and had a big attraction to beautiful girls, more if they had big breasts… and that made him do this:

"Good morning, ICHIGO-CHAN!" the boy shouted as he lunged at Ichigo with his hands aimed at her generous mammaries, said orange haired girl ran at him, but instead of a hug she hooked her right arm on his neck and used the left one to make sure the boy's head didn't get out of her grip.

"Yo…" was all the berry girl said as she jumped up and painfully slammed down the boy's head to the ground.

"…And he's out" Mizuiro said as he poked Keigo with a random stick he got out of thin air.

"I've been beating hi since the first time he tried to grope me… I actually lost count" the strawberry mumbled as she sat in her seat.

"That's number three hundred ninety seven" replied the giant of few words.

"Excuse me, are you Ichigo?" came a voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw… Rukia! But not only her, besides the girl was none other than the very same blond guy who accompanied her and helped Ichigo save her family, Naruto! Both had the school uniform, though Naruto had his tie loosened up a bit and still had his goggles on his forehead while Rukia had hers as the rules asked and wore it neatly.

The blond waved at her with a smile "Hi, me and my cousin just transferred in today, it's nice to meet you" he said as Rukia gave the orange haired girl her hand out to shake.

However, written on her hand were the words 'Make scene and you die'

Ichigo was too shocked to react, the death threat didn't help either, so her mind was blank for a few seconds… before several of the girls came out of nowhere and surrounded the blond.

"Hey, who are you? Are you foreigners?" one of the girls asked them, or more precisely, she asked Naruto.

"You seem American, are you from the U.S.A.?" another asked.

As the blond tried to find out a way to answer them Keigo limped to one corner and began to sulk "Figures… girls always like foreigners best…" he said with a dark aura of depression surrounding him.

Finally Naruto managed to come up with a lie "No… I'm actually japanese, believe it or not" he said truthfully before beginning with his lie "My mother, who is my friend's mother's sister…" he said motioning to Rukia "…is from here, from this very town. However my father is from the U.S.A. and we lived with him" he said after hearing the last question "My mother actually sent me here to live with my cousin and her family so I could see Japan and learn from her land, and I did so because I always thought Japan was a cool place"

"But you speak Japanese so well" one of the girl's noted.

Naruto rubbed his head at being caught but came up with another lie "That's because I wanted to learn my mother's native language, since I always wanted to visit this country"

"So cool!" the girls squealed and Naruto sweat-dropped.

Ichigo inched closer to Rukia and whispered in her ear "You know that's a very big lie that'll bring him trouble, don't you?"

Rukia nodded "Well, at least we got most things covered… I think…" she said muttering the last part to herself.

XXXXXX

Later the three met outside of school.

"So what's going on exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"You took all of Rukia's shinigami powers" Naruto responded as he pointed at the strawberry, shocking her "When in that battle against the Hollows, at the exact time you were given some of Rukia's spiritual energy, you somehow took it all"

"B-But how?" asked a shocked girl as she pulled her school uniform "Look, there's no kimono, and of course I don't have a sword… and actually, what about you two?" she said, now pointing at them "Why don't you go back to your Soul Society as you called it?"

Rukia sighed "Our shinigami powers are an inner power from our very souls, as Naruto said you took all of mine into your body, deep in your soul" then she pointed to her body "And is for that reason that I have to use this faux body. It's called a gigai and it slowly makes me regain my spiritual energy so I can be fully healed, and when I have my powers back then we'll be able to enter our home once again"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sadly that's all we can do for now, wait"

Ichigo got confused by that and pointed the flaw she saw "But you're a shinigami too, right? Why don't you use your own powers to get both of you back?"

The blond with squinted eyes sighed "It's because I am a rookie" he explained "While I do have my powers and all, and even can use a nice array of tricks… I'm still not officially in a squad"

"A squad?" the strawberry asked.

Naruto nodded "A special group of shinigami who have a special task or place to take care of… at least that's how it goes most of the time, some squads tend to do very weird things, but that's besides the point. The fact that I'm a rookie and not in a squad yet means that I don't have the authority to open a gate back home" he simply said and scratched his head in a bit of despair "The problem is that, yeah, I am a shinigami, but to be completely one I must be in a squad… and sadly after this mission I would be sent to one"

Rukia nodded "So, seeing as Naruto doesn't have the authority of a squad member to enter Soul Society and that I'm stuck in this body without my shinigami powers… you'll have to help both of us!" she said ending it dramatically with a large smile as she pointed at the strawberry girl, confident that she'd say-

"I refuse!"

Ok, that wasn't the answer Rukia wanted "W-What! Why not?"

"Hey, Rukia, why do I need her help?" Naruto asked a bit offended, sure, she was strong, but he was still very strong.

"Shut it, Naruto!" Rukia barked "You're still my underling, shinigami powers or not, and you'll like it! Besides, I can't have you going around doing something stupid to beat a Hollow! Remember when we were kids and you tried to catch the goddamn cat that stole our food?"

Naruto remained silent… before crossing his arms and pouting childishly "He deserved it, cats are evil"

The midget snapped "You freaking launched him to the other side of Soul Society with a catapult! I still don't know how you built it so easily in five seconds, but you went completely insane while saying creepy stuff about payback to the poor cat, even I felt sorry for it regardless if he stole our supper!" Rukia shouted and poked the blond in the head for emphasis before turning to the orange haired girl who had watched their little show with a sweat-drop and pointed ta her, the ravenette's rage still on "And you, you will help us out and make sure my crazy kohai doesn't do anything stupid! You'll do so and like it!"

"No…" Ichigo said flatly and turned away '_Just keep walking… ignore them…_' she said to herself and waved lazily to them from her back "Besides, I can't do this job, protecting people I don't even know like that. Sorry, but I'm not that self-sacrificing"

She was about to get to the door, when a sudden pull brought Ichigo back and turned her around to be face to face with Naruto… however, his eyes weren't squinted anymore, they were opened, and still narrowed. They were a pair of cerulean blue that stared rather angrily at the girl, and it was pretty obvious he was mad at what she said:

"Hey, if someone's in danger you should help that person regardless of what happens!" he shouted as he grabbed the girl by her shoulders "I'd rather die than let someone suffer before me! You want to know how I met Rukia? I did so being a starving kid with no money or place to live, I just stumbled from place to place until she found me and took me in! If a person suffers even for a second then I'd rather help them like she did with me!"

Ichigo attempted to pull herself back "Tch, whatever, this is not my problem-"

Naruto cut her off from saying another word by snapping "It IS your problem!" he shouted "Rukia gave you her powers so you could save your family, and you attempt to let her down after that!"

Ichigo looked at her feet, a guilty look now in her eyes… he was right. She sighed and replied "Ok… I'll help you"

Instantly Naruto beamed as his eyes squinted once again and he smiled widely "Thanks, berry-chan!" he said with a large smile.

The girl took a moment to sweat-drop and process what happened in her mind '_What the… is this guy freaking bipolar? …Wait, did he call me THAT?_' she asked and then grew a bit angry "Hey, my name's Ichigo, Ichi as in first and Go as in Guardian Angel! I'm not named after a fruit!"

Naruto's smile didn't even flatter, if at all it grew a bit more "Oh, so that's your name's real meaning… Heh, that's very cute, but I'm still calling you Berry-chan!"

Ichigo grew a mad blush "H-Hey, I told you not to call me that!" she shouted in both anger and embarrassment, but Naruto just laughed his ass off at her reaction, making her blush more.

Seeing as this was going nowhere from the sidelines was Rukia, preparing a red glove with a flaming skull image on the back of her hand, thinking about the weird scene '_This two are really one of a kind…_'

And before both the blond and the redhead knew it, Rukia slammed her gloved hand _through_ them! As she did both the teenage girl and the rookie shinigami were launched out of their bodies, literally, both now in their shinigami uniforms complete with their swords, Naruto still with his goggles. However, in the position they were in a moment ago both stumbled forward, as did their bodies.

Soon their soulless bodies and souls ended up in the same position, only difference, besides the clothing, was their faces. Ichigo was on the ground, her human body having what seemed like a peacefully sleeping face, and Naruto was on top of her, his false human body having Ichigo's same expression of peaceful slumber as his head rested besides the girl's with both of their faces inches from the other's… and with the two shinigami the difference was that both were blushing horribly.

The two bolted instantly to their feet, looking away from the other as they tried to reign over their red as cherry faces. Ichigo fake-coughed in her hand "That… never happened"

Naruto fake-adjusted his goggles "Agreed"

However, Ichigo finally noted the position their bodies were in "Argh! My body! Move, move!" she shouted to it, willing it to get Naruto's body off to no avail.

"You two come along, there's a Hollow nearby" Rukia ordered as she ran ahead.

"But we can't leave our bodies like that!" both the blond and the redhead argued, but Rukia was already leaving them behind.

"Argh… dammit!" Ichigo cursed and ran after the midget "If anyone asks, say we ate the food of a girl named Orihime and fainted!" she shouted to the blond.

Naruto meanwhile remained behind looking at his and Ichigo's body and asked himself "Why… does it look as if we are enjoying this?" he asked a bit disturbed but slightly… pleased by it… until Rukia called for him to get his ass in gear, in her exact words, and the blond obeyed.

XXXXXX

The trio was currently in a park nearby the school, Ichigo looking around for someone.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's this ghost here" Ichigo explained "He's a kid about five years old, and about this height" she said moving her hand to put it where the kid's head should reach "He's always around here, so it's weird he's not playing in this park" she said truthfully.

"Is he your friend?" Rukia asked.

"No, I've just seen him like three or four times, I haven't even talked to him"

Rukia pulled out a cell phone and began dialing on it "Hmm. He seems nearby"

"What's with the cell phone?" asked the curious strawberry.

"This device allows me to locate souls and also receive my orders" the girl replied as she looked behind them "And it seems that the Hollow is after the kid"

"UUUWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone turned to the terrified screaming of a five year old boy with a chain hanging from his chest, being followed by a large spider like Hollow. Ichigo and Naruto instantly grabbed their swords and put a foot in the fence separating them from the kid in danger, but just when they began to draw their zanpakuto.

"STOP!" both turned to see Rukia with a solemn look "You two are going to help that kid?" she asked, before turning to the orange haired girl "Isn't he a person you don't even know?"

"What are you talking about, Rukia?" Naruto barked in anger as he drew his zanpakuto completely.

"He's right, I just can't let that poor kid die!" Ichigo shouted in agreement.

"Naruto, you should know this too, since you're a shinigami" the ravenette said solemnly "We as shinigami must treat all souls as equals, not matter what. Even if that kid's in front of you and is suffering, or even if he were at a thousand miles away, won't change the fact you both are shinigami. You can't save the spirits you have in front of you"

Naruto growled "So what? Am I supposed to let him die?" he asked angrily "I didn't become a shinigami to see someone die in front of me!" he barked.

"That's the point!" Rukia barked back "It doesn't matter if you save the kid only if you have such a false kindness. If you two want to save him, then you must save all the spirits. That means to go anywhere for them and give your lives for them. Accept that!"

"Give life…" Ichigo echoed, before growling.

"Waaaahhhhh!" the kid cried as the Hollow was about to bite him…

"Get away from him!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his geta sandals on the monster's face, leaving large imprints identical to the equal symbol on the Hollow's mask as it rolled back. He then snapped and pointed at Rukia "I didn't become a shinigami to listen to that shit! I became a shinigami to help those I care about and those who need help, there's no fucking way I'm letting this kid suffer!"

"Who are you?" asked the Hollow as it approached the blond… however the moment it did so one of its legs was sliced clean off with enough raw strength to send it flying back a few yards.

Rukia was shocked as she saw Ichigo wipe her oversized zanpakuto clean of the Hollow's blood "Ichigo… you accept it?"

"Shut your damn trap!" the strawberry girl and the foxy boy shouted in unison, the first continuing "I won't accept it!"

"What?" asked the shocked ravenette.

"Naruto may have chosen to be a shinigami to help people, but I'm different" the redhead continued "Didn't you do the same? You sacrificed yourself for me! Did you think it was your 'shinigami duty'? At least both me and Naruto are different!"

Soon both of the black clad, bright haired swordsmen turned and sliced the Hollow's head in four pieces, Ichigo cutting it vertically and Naruto horizontally in perfect halves. Naruto turned to Rukia with a determined face "I hate it when people suffer and when others make people suffer, I became a shinigami to change that! I want to become the best shinigami ever to make sure I can make a difference!" the blond shouted as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

Ichigo continued "I don't accept any 'duty' or whatever. If things get ugly, I may run since I'm not so much of a good person to sacrifice myself for everyone… but…" then she turned to the ravenette with a face as determined as the blond shinigami's "Sadly, I'm not as heartless as to live peacefully without paying my debts!" she then walked to Rukia and extended her hand to the shorter girl "I'm going to help you. I'll do that shinigami job. Even if I don't want to"

Rukia smiled at both of them, happy that she found them "Yeah… thanks"

Naruto smiled and then turned to the kid before kneeling in front of him "Now that that's said and done, hey, kid"

"What is it, onii-san?" the boy asked teary-eyed.

Naruto smiled warmly and comfortingly at the boy "Calm down, I'm sending you to a better place"

"W-Where?" the kid asked a bit shocked.

The blond ruffled his hair and smiled more "To a place for you to rest your soul and where you won't suffer any more" and with those words, and placing the end of his sword's handle on the kid's forehead, the kid was gone as a black butterfly took his place.

Ichigo looked at the blond shinigami with a small smile "Thanks" she said.

Naruto's eyebrow got up, regardless of his eyes still being squinted, and asked "What for?"

The orange haired girl sighed "For before, when you told me of your reasons why you did what you did… I guess it kind of clicked into me that I didn't want anyone to suffer" she said with a small smile "That, and I'm grateful for you helping the kid and sending him to Soul Society, I wanted to help him cross to the other side for a while"

The blond chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Ah, shucks… you're just saying that"

Rukia watched both in mild interest, her cell-phone snapping a few pictures '_These two… are really one of a kind_'

XXXXXX

However, back at school, things were chaotic:

"Principle! Kurosaki-san and the new guy are… are…"

Needless to say, those two would have a lot of explaining to do when they arrived.

**XXXXXX**

**Omake** – A fox's life in Soul Society! Ep01 – Meeting weird groups

Naruto, just after getting his shinigami uniform and doing his small modifications to his dress code, was now sitting in the middle of a meeting room with several other shinigami. All of them were men, and, to make things even weirder, all had their kimonos in their shoulders using them like capes as well as stylish shades.

Naruto stared blankly at what happened until the one who seemed like the leader, a man with short black hair and a 69 tattooed on his cheek, spoke up "Alright, we've gathered here to welcome the top rookie of this generation and proclaimed Rookie of the Century by his teachers, Uzumaki Naruto!" the man cried as he made a sweeping motion with his hands towards Naruto to the other members of the meeting, who applauded and cheered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you here, I hope you end in my squad seeing as you're friends with one of my subordinates, Kuchiki Rukia" a man with long white hair and cheery face spoke up, Naruto recognized him as Rukia's captain… Ukitake… something, he didn't get well the names of people, and less when Rukia talked about them in the middle of a girly talk that he normally tuned off.

"Umm… but why am I here?" the blond finally spoke as he pointed to himself.

A man with gold jewelry on his BIG fat body spoke up "Because we wanted a new member to go and get us some fo-" he was instantly interrupted by a blond man with a bang covering one side of his face, from previous talks with Renji the rookie knew this was Izuru.

"What Omaeda-san means is that we are actually happy to see someone like you reach the goal of a shinigami in such record time, I think you'd make a great addition to my squad. My captain was also a kid when he graduated from the academy" Izuru said to stop Omaeda from talking.

Naruto meanwhile could only think '_Like hell! I heard the fat guy right, you guys want me as your errand boy! Well, Naruto Uzumaki ain't no one's pack mule!_' he shouted in clear determination in his mind as he stood up and walked away, waving at them "Thanks a lot, but I don't think I'd like it in here, it is too closed and smells a bit too much of sweat!"

"That's the smell of manliness! You can't be a man unless you smell of it or are surrounded by beautiful women!" cried a man with a flattop hairstyle, he had a small mustache and had his shades on even before the meeting.

However, just as Naruto reached the door he bumped into someone… someone VERY soft.

"My, my, so this is the cute foxy rookie I heard about!" cried in joy a woman with blond-reddish hair and a bust so big… if Naruto hadn't bumped into it he'd have trouble believing those were real… and they were very, very real! She also had a small chain hanging between those oversized mammaries that were downright exploding in her kimono.

Soon Naruto found himself getting dragged by her "Ok, come with me, Foxy-kun! The Shinigami Women Association's chairlady wants to meet you and pinch those cute cheeks of yours we've heard so much about!"

"Wait, what?" asked the blond as he noted the woman to be a LOT stronger than she let on, it seemed that behind that walking pair of chesticles was a very strong shinigami of at least lieutenant class. So all he could do was ask "Who's the chairwoman and why does she want to pinch my cheeks?" he asked now in despair, surrendering to his cheeks to their fate of being pinched by whoever was the woman's leader.

However, all the males around were actually crying for the blond "He was so young…" cried the man with the small moustache.

The tattooed man nodded as he cried for the poor blond boy "We lost a good man… and our errand boy"

However, Ukitake did note one thing "But now he's going to be surrounded by beautiful women... so he's a real man even if he doesn't join our association!" he said cheerfully.

Izuru nodded "So then even if he's not a member him being with all of those girls would make him a real man like we stated earlier!"

And noting that all the other males in the room quickly got angry "THAT LUCKY BASTARD!"

-To Be Continued-

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! And yes, do expect more Omakes like these since the anime has had a lot of them, and what would Bleach be without those ribcage breaking Omakes to make us laugh our asses off at our favorite shinigami doing the craziest of stuff?**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, so accept it and like it! Or better yet, force Kishimoto to give someone else the rights over Naruto so it can be done RIGHT!

BTW: If anyone wonders of FemIchigo's appearance, I've put a link in my profile to a pic, and also put this advice in my first chapter, so if you're new and reading this then just ignore it and read below the six bold Xs

**XXXXXX**

Brother, you're a bother

"YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The two bright haired teens stood bright red in front of the gym teacher, a rather large muscular man with a small mustache and in sports clothing yelling at them to the point both thought his veins would pop out of his mouth. They were in the principal's office, who looked in a somewhat apprehensive way at the two with his secretary by his side.

The two could only hope this tragedy could end without the man blowing up from so much shouting… and their prayers were answered.

"Oh, please excuse me, sensei… *sniff*" turning their heads to the 'weeping' form of Rukia everyone in the room found her with a handkerchief drying her 'tears' away as she sobbed. Then she continued "It's all my fault, I knew my cousin was coming from America and that he should have stayed at home to rest, but I wanted so much to bring him here in my first day in class at this school because of my fear to being lonely in a new place…" she then sobbed a bit more for good measure "I-It's all my fault… had I not been such a horrible cousin with such…*sniff* egoistic whims… then my cousin and Ichigo-chan wouldn't have been in this mess…"

It'd take someone real dumb to fall for that cheap acting, both the blond and redhead knew it… and there was one: the couch.

"Oh, come on, Kuchiki, please don't cry!" the man pleaded before he turned to the ravenette's so called cousin "Ok, Uzumaki… I guess that by what Rukia said you must have been very tired from coming here from America, and sure the schedule change must have exhausted you"

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbed the back of his head and went along his sempai's lie "Yeah! I mean, man, I never thought it'd be such a long journey to meet this great country!" he said, using the japanese ego for good measure "And when I was here… well, I couldn't say no to my cousin after meeting her for the first time since… a LOT of years, hehehe… So of course I went with her, but sadly I was so tired… and that's when Berry-chan appeared"

The girl gave him a slight glare at the nickname, huffed but went along with the lie to save her hide "Yeah, I just found this guy stumbling around with a sleepy face, went to ask him what was wrong with him and then he collapses on top of me, and since his head is as hard as a rock I got knocked out"

The blond with squinted eyes opened his right blue orb to give her a questioning look at the insult, but decided to let it pass and continue the lie "Yeah, and I'm sorry for that, but now I'm A-OK" he said, giving a thumb up to prove his point "I guess all I needed was a good nap"

The gym teacher nodded, took a deep breath and sighed it out before turning to the two after he finally got Rukia to calm down, said girl giving her kouhai and the teen girl a thumbs up discreetly as the teacher spoke "Well, since this was an accident I guess I'll let you two go, and I don't want this to repeat ever again"

The two nodded and soon left the office with Rukia close behind, ignoring the whispers and stares after hearing of the accident until they were finally out of the school.

Ichigo was the first to speak her mind "This… is going to ruin my image" she mumbled with a bright red blush.

Naruto nodded "I'd rather be in a pit full of Hollows than here" he replied with a similar blush.

Rukia, however, beamed with pride and gave the two the peace sign "Oh, come on, you two! Be proud that thanks to my incredible and unmatched acting your bacon was saved!"

Ichigo turned to the shorter girl with a glare "I don't want to hear that from you, it was your fault this happened in the first place!"

"I'm with Berry-chan, Rukia" Naruto said adding his two cents "Couldn't you at least put our bodies in a better position…?" he took a moment to keep silent when he noted the blushes on the other two girls, and then he finally noted what he had just said "Wait! Not like that, I meant, couldn't you have at least warned us before taking our souls out so we could have placed my gigai and Berry-chan's body in a safer place"

Shaking her head to get rid of her blush, Ichigo nodded "Yeah, at least you could think of better methods to avoid people thinking something… weird!"

"Oh, stop your whining!" Rukia snapped, before grabbing Naruto by his shirt's collar and drag him away from the orange haired girl, to which she addressed to "Now, you better meet us at that park nearby after you're done eating in your home or wherever, you'll need the energy because both me and Naruto will train you in how to be a shinigami!"

"I'm telling you I don't need help, damn it! I'm a full grown badass shinigami already!" Naruto said to defend himself and his pride.

"You're still a rookie and my subordinate! I won't let you get harmed in my watch, so shut up and get ready because you'll help this girl so she can help you, and you'll do so while keeping your mouth shut like a good kouhai!" the midget said, not letting go of him and so she kept on dragging him with her.

The blond sighed in defeat, turned to Ichigo and waved at her "Sorry, Berry-chan! I'll see you later after my 'mom' gives me permis- OW!"

Ichigo just sweat-dropped at the duo as she saw the ravenette bonk the blond on his head, hard. So she turned, sighed and went home with only one thought in mind, she was hoping this training session wasn't weird.

XXXXXX

Ichigo's prayers for a relatively normal training session fell on deaf ears. Here she was now in street clothes though still wearing her school socks and shoes, she had on a high collared red vest opened with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, hugging her chest were the letters 'P-I-N-K' with a heart shaped strawberry underneath, she also had an purple mini-skirt with black biker shorts firmly grasping her wide hips and slim waist keeping her underwear away from perverted eyes.

Oh, and she was holding a bat that she was using to his baseballs with Rukia's crappy drawings in them.

Speaking of the raven haired shinigami, she was currently focused on a cheap horror manga in order for her to 'learn how to talk like a modern human' and like the Substitute Shinigami also had gotten a change of clothes, wearing a short sleeved white dress with the lower part of the skirt having a blue design. And speaking of her 'speech' lessons, they were going rather well… if you talked to her in a past age.

Meanwhile, Naruto was besides Rukia, now in his shinigami form, seating on a bench with his legs crossed and resting his zanpakuto on his lap, his goggles covering his eyes from the sun light as he focused on meditating. But, while doing Rukia's so-called training, the redhead couldn't help but notice how serious the blond looked despite the orange trimmed dark goggles, he was in complete peace and so focused it seemed unnatural for her to see someone as lively as him so calm, relaxed and with his mind in perfect harmony it made her think if this was really him or not.

But she didn't have time for that, the last baseball was coming right at her, so with a nice swing it went flying away.

"Wow! You're done rather fast!" Naruto said as he cracked one eye open beneath his goggles and looked at the girl.

Ichigo nodded "Well, it was the only way I could get answers for this question: what the hell was this for?" she bluntly asked while putting up two baseballs, one had a hand drawn and the other a head… only difference was that the 'head' had a face. Rukia's crappy drawings made it impossible to identify what was what due to the figures being identical and that the faces needed to be looked rather close for them to be seen.

"You hit them all?" Rukia asked when putting down her manga.

"Of course I did!" the girl said as she then pointed to the ice-cream maker like machine, the only way to describe it, that had thrown all the baseballs she's been home-running "But what was the meaning of this training and what the heck is this machine?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and decided to explain, knowing that Rukia would be protective of her drawings "Well, Berry-chan, the point of this test was for you to target a Hollow's face rather than its hands or any other limbs to kill them in one go"

Ichigo blinked, then put the two baseballs up for the two shinigami to see "Are you freaking kidding me? How can I see what's a face and what's a hand with Rukia's drawing sucking worse than a five year old kid's? - *Slam!* - OW!" Ichigo rubbed her head after said raven haired soul reaper had thrown her manga at the taller girl's head.

Rukia snapped, even worse than usual since her drawing skills had been insulted "This training is important! As a shinigami you need to focus on killing Hollows in one clean, single hit rather than charging at them head on and just slice them up! You need discipline and to use some brains!"

Ichigo glared at the shorter girl while rubbing her red forehead "Why you midget…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he positioned himself between both angry girls "Now, now, girls… why don't we- hey, someone's coming!" he said rather fast, thanking any deity that watched over him for giving him a perfect excuse for the girls' fight to end:

"Kurosaki-chan!"

Both girls and the blond froze when they heard another girl's voice, turning their heads they found none other than Orihime with a shopping plastic bag in hand, waving at them in her simple everyday clothes: yellow skirt with orange daisies drawn on it, a purple blouse and some sandals. She ran up to meet her friend with a smile, but then noted the other girl beside her, not noticing the shinigami sitting on the bench because of him being… well, a shinigami, pretty much invisible for those without strong spirits.

"Kuchiki-san?" asked the genuinely confused ditzy redhead.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo bent down to whisper to the ravenette "Idiot! She's our classmate! Inoue, Inoue Orihime" she said to inform the short girl and the blond who had joined them.

Rukia caught up to what the taller redhead was saying and started acting, she pulled her dress up a bit and gave Orihime a rather old, old, very old fashioned bow "Oh, greetings, Inoue-san" the small girl said rather cheerfully.

"U-um greetings, Kuchiki-san" the ditz said returning the bow awkwardly.

Meanwhile, the blond studied the new redhead and the odd feeling around her "A princess?" Naruto questioned at the busty redhead's name's meaning as he lifted his goggles and looked at her… he did note that there were a pair of flower shaped hairpins holding her hair and couldn't help but feel weird at seeing them or thinking that they did make the girl look nice.

"Hey, you were shopping?" Ichigo said as she wanted to get out of the awkward feeling and seeing Orihime's bag.

Orihime nodded, smiled… took out a leek and began to spin it "Yep, it' my dinner! I bought leek, butter, bananas, and beam jam jelly too! Ee hee hee!" she said rather cheerfully.

This made the two bright haired individuals in front of her sweat-drop and ask themselves '_What's she planning to do with that?_' However, Naruto noted something "Hey, Rukia, this girl's leg…"

Rukia needed no further words as she too noted the big bruise in Orihime's leg and began to inspect it, making the ditz a bit worried "What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?"

"How did you get this injury?" the ravenette asked flatly.

"Oh, that" Orihime said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "I got hit by a car"

Ichigo sweat-dropped at her fellow redhead's reply "Inoue, that's a reason for you to visit my family's clinic… even if my dad's a perv" she said to the ditz so the bustier redhead were more careful, though muttered the last part to herself.

Orihime, however, soon blushed at hearing Ichigo being so 'protective of her' and began to turn away "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right! Thanks for the advise, Kurosaki-chan!" she said and began to walk away.

The berry girl however stopped the princess "Are you sure, you could accompany me home and that way not only you get examined but I make sure my pops doesn't do anything stupid" she said flatly, causing Orihime to blush some more.

"N-No! That's alright, ee hee hee! I'll see you later, Kurosaki-chan, Kuchiki-san!" and with that she sped off while trying to get rid of her mad blush that made her face turn into a bright red.

"Quite a weird girl… but she seems fun" Naruto commented as he eyed Inoue with his squinted eyes.

Ichigo sighed "I'm actually happy she is that way, after all she did lose her brother"

"Oh… sorry" the blond said scratching the back of his head, not meaning to say something in the least way hurtful.

The strawberry shook her head "Don't be, it happened a long time ago. At that time I remember her, crying with her brother being carried in her shoulders, we tried to save him at our clinic… but he didn't make it before the ambulance arrived. Since then I comforted Orihime as best as I could, and even presented her to one of my friends, at least it's good to see her smile even if she lives alone"

"Alone? What about her parents?" Naruto asked, making the orange haired girl curse that slip.

Ichigo sighed "I'd rather not talk to you about it, it's her stuff and you shouldn't interfere with her life, believe me, it's not pretty"

Naruto stood silent for a moment, taking it all in, before, to the berry girl's surprise, he smiled warmly at her "You're a good person, Berry-chan, worrying like that for your friends" he said with a true, warm, bright smile that made Ichigo blush.

"Hey, I have a heart, you know?" she said, feeling a bit weird… it was as if she were offended, but it felt good too.

Rukia suddenly stepped between the two, grabbed Naruto by his red shirt's collar and began to drag him back as she waved to Ichigo "Well, that's all for today's training, me and Naruto need to do some investigating"

Naruto, however, didn't like that choice "Wait, what? I have NOT been waiting all this long to fight in a good old fashioned fight in good sportsmanship with Berry-chan for nothing!" he loudly voiced the reason of his anger, it was boring that no Hollows where around for him to slay or even at least a soul to send towards the other side. He was a man of action, he loved to do heroic stuff.

But Rukia would have none of that: "Shut it! We need to do some research about Hollows!"

"But we can do that later!" Naruto protested, he really wanted to do anything that required kick-ass action or to help a person to receive a kind smile as a reward, even a light spar with the orange haired gril would suffice to save him from boredom.

But Rukia had an ultimate weapon: "If you don't come with me willingly I'll burn away all of your ramen secret supplies, and I mean it!"

Naruto shut his mouth instantly. No ramen? He'd rather be fighting all thirteen captains with no zanpakuto and his hands tied behind his back.

And thus, Ichigo once again sweat-dropped as she saw the blond being dragged by the short ravenette away before just turning around and going back to her home in order to get some rest… however, a question did rise in her mind: "Wait, if they're new here and are not even humans at all… where the heck are those two living in?"

XXXXXX

After entering her home and being 'greeted' by her father, Ichigo walked up the stairs ignoring the panda lookalike cries of pain in his twisted form resembling of a pretzel and went to her room. But as she was about to open the wooden door with the '15' piece of decoration hanging from it, she heard her younger sister talk to her.

Yuzu spoke from behind her elder sister "Ichi-nee, have you seen my dress?"

"No, and why would I have seen it? I'm way too big to use that kind of clothing" she replied.

"Oh, there you go, showing off that you're the first to reach puberty" Yuzu said a bit annoyed, her elder sister was VERY well developed and had gotten the shape of a very desirable woman, it made the youngest of the three Kurosaki sisters a bit jealous.

Ichigo scoffed at the false accusation "Oh please! I'm a head taller than you and I'm already fifteen, there's no way your dress would fit me! Besides, haven't you looked with dad, I'd put my money saying he might have had something to do with it"

Yuzu calmed after the reasonable explanation and sighed "No, dad's not guilty of anything except trying to hug Karin in her nap this afternoon"

"Would explain the remains of foot imprint on his face" Ichigo commented before stepping into her room "Well, good luck finding it"

"Ok, oh, and by the way, is there any chance you've seen my pajamas?" Yuzu asked.

"Nope" Ichigo said flatly and closed her door, leaving her youngest sister to wonder what might have happened to her clothes.

However, just when Ichigo finally put her stuff in her place and had put her own pajamas, a simple white shirt with the words 'KISS THE' above the word 'BERRY' imprinted in black and her blue laced panties, she turned to her door when she felt… a disturbance.

"Ichigo!" her father's voice called, and at that instant the man's meteor like feet opened her door with a flying kick before the panda like man righted his position into a lunging one to hug his daughter while tears streamed down his face… said face got a heavy punch right in the kisser, the brute force behind those soft and delicate knuckles was more than enough to send him flying backwards towards the wall and into unconsciousness.

"You freak! What are you doing attacking your own daughter when she's in her unmentionables!" the girl shouted as she wrapped her blankets around her waist in a make-shift skirt before stepping on her father's face to keep him from getting up, her foot right in the eyes for extra measure that he didn't try to take a peek.

"As always, my daughter, your reflexes are quite impressi- OW! My nose!" the man cried when his daughter applied more pressure on her foot.

"Get to the point!" the girl threatened as she raised her fist, even if the man didn't see it he could feel that he would feel pain from that fist if he didn't speak the right words. Besides, it was obvious he was gonna get some pain from the orange haired beauty he and his deceased wide Masaki conceived, after all, any woman would be mad if not only a man stepped in their room when they were showing their undies, but when said man tried to clomp them… hell shall have no fury.

"Ok, ok!" the man cried, knowing his life was in danger "I just wanted to ask you if you saw some of my clothes and the pajamas your mother left me as well as the cute white fox shaped nightcap!"

"Man, again with missing clothes?" Ichigo asked herself before turning to her father "I haven't seen them nor I got a clue where they are" she replied flatly, before "Now get back to whatever cave you came from, panda!" she shouted and in one kick Isshin was sent flying to a wall, from where he bounced from and then hit another, from where he bounced too and then repeated the process again and again until, somehow, flying out of the house's main door and out to hit the same lamp post he had hit that morning face-first.

Content with making sure her father's activities of creepy, oh so very creepy, stuff were stopped for the rest of the day, Ichigo popped in her bed for some well deserved rest.

XXXXXX

The Substitute Shinigami felt restless, she still had her eyes opened and it was kind of late, she just wanted to sleep earlier than usual to get her mind off the Hollows yesterday, the Hollows early that morning and Naru- err… the incident with Naruto! Yeah, that was it!

She then couldn't help but blush at the image of how her and the shinigami's body were found, and how both her and said blond found the looks on their bodies' faces to be of a peaceful sleep, as if they were truly enjoying being so close together.

She shook her head off those thoughts, she didn't need to think about them or that annoying beeping from her closet… wait, beeping form her closet?

Turning to her closet doors Ichigo did hear a beeping noise the kind a cell phone makes… a cell phone… like the one Rukia ha… "Oh Kami, please, tell me it's just a gift my pops got me"

"Ichigo!" none other than Rukia shouted as she jumped out of her closet's door, using the same glove she had when putting her kouhai and the girl she was lunging at in their most embarrassing situation to ever live… and she was also wearing Yuzu's yellow, full body, two piece pajamas, it then clicked to the berry girl why Rukia's dress looked so familiar.

"Naruto!" the ravenette called to the ceiling.

"Got it!" the blond shouted from the ceiling, as the lamp was kicked down and he appeared, also in pajamas that were not his, but Ichigo's father's. Blue pajama pants, long sleeved shirt and the weird white fox nightcap gave Naruto a weird look, though kinda cute with the weird cap atop his head.

Suddenly, and before the poor teenage girl could have any way of at least shouting at them for invading her room or ask how in the hell did they manage not only to enter it but even make a living in her closet and ceiling, Naruto spun and brought his heel to one side of Ichigo's head just as Rukia managed to touch the strawberry.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed in shock as she thought the heel was coming to her head… however it was directed to a very big and dark arm that belonged to a Hollow. Now Ichigo saw as Naruto spun while midair and brought his other heel to the Hollow's mask, knocking him away from her just as Rukia had helped the taller girl out of her body, Ichigo now in her shinigami uniform, big katana on her back.

The Hollow was big, had a more human like mask than the previous ones and even had some hair as if he were really a normal person, though while its upper body was at least kind of human, the lower part was a big snake like tail, not to mention that its skin was red and black, not to mention it was just big enough to fill most of Ichigo's room. So Ichigo was stunned that Naruto was actually strong enough to actually kick that thing so easily and doing so with some sort of military finesse… but that cost her.

"_RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!_"

The Hollow lunged at her with a fist, taking her shock to his advantage, but seeing this the blond stepped forward and side-stepped the punch before throwing one of his own at the Hollow's face, knocking it down once again "Ichigo!" hearing her name being shouted by the guy that usually gave her that oh so hated nickname made said girl turn her full attention to him "You have a sword, use it!"

"Right!" the girl said and ran at the Hollow, all of her shock now gone since she at least got a better hold of the situation and she also wanted to finish this as soon as possible to interrogate the two shinigami about why or how they were in her room and in her family's pajamas.

The girl ran towards the Hollow and with the momentum, but while minding she was fighting in her room, sliced its mask in one hit, sadly the Hollow was also fast and she barely managed cut off a part of its mask. However, as the piece fell off Ichigo froze, her face became one of fear and shock as her blood turned cold as she heard the loud cries of pain from the large snake like monster. The Hollow, screaming its lungs out in pain, used the girl's shock to his advantage and disappeared.

As the Hollow disappeared Naruto had Rukia help him into his shinigami form, but just when he touched his katana's handle: "Rukia… tell me… what are Hollows really?" asked Ichigo, making the blond shinigami's blood freeze and a sudden stab to hit his heart even if he wasn't physically hit.

Rukia gritted her teeth, "You saw his face, didn't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer but also expecting it to come one day.

"It was Orihime's brother" the strawberry responded.

Rukia sighed, and then explained "Hollows were once human souls that stayed in the human world too long and lost their heart. When a pain in their hearts is so unbearable they become the creatures you and Naruto have been slaying all this time"

"What!" yelled Ichigo, before turning to Naruto, her face showing she was angry "And why do you kill them? Aren't you and Rukia supposed to save souls?"

Naruto looked down, guilt obvious in his squinted eyed face "Ichigo…"

"Wait, just answer me one single thing…" said Ichigo, drawing both shinigami's attention to her since she was actually blushing: "H-How long… were you two here?" she asked with red in her cheeks.

"What do ya mean, Berry-chan?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

Ichigo really wanted to say something, anything… but the blond finally noted her problem when he noted Ichigo's body… bent over with her panty covered heart shaped butt up in the air. And as soon as she saw the crimson brightening the guy's cheeks, Ichigo turned her head to where he was looking… and soon got hysteric:

"Argh! Not again! My body! Why is it in that position of all?" the girl cried in shame as her face burned as brightly as Naruto's.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Rukia, interrupting the poor girl's cries of shame and bringing Naruto's mind away from the rather NICE view "We have to get to Orihime's house! She's in danger, I'll explain on the way"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at Orihime's house, a small one room apartment in a small complex, her good friend Tatsuki showed up for a visit and to give the redhead princess some real food instead of the… thing she made… said thing could only be described as a purple, bubbling… something, making it very difficult to say if it was a liquid or not, though Orihime claimed it to be delicious.

"Oh, I saw Ichigo today!" Orihime said suddenly after finishing one of her bites.

"Really?" Tatsuki asked in a bit of interest… she did know that the redhead had more than feelings for the orange haired tomboy. Now, while Tatsuki usually beat the crap out of an open lesbian from her class, a redhead with glasses named Chizuru, she wasn't against those kind of relationships, just against perverts, and she hated even more perverts that groped her friends. Chizuru had also groped Ichigo, but tht had been just once before the orange haired girl made it clear she was off-limits.

Orihime nodded, "She was with Rukia, playing baseball for what I could see" Tatsuki sighed "What is it?" the ditz asked.

"When are you going to come out and say it?" asked the karate crazed girl.

Tatsuki often tried to get Orihime to confess her feelings whenever the two did something together, she liked the ditzy redhead and felt sorry for her past life when with her parents and what happened to her brother, Tatsuki was a girl with a heart after all, and if Orihime was happy with Ichigo then she saw nothing bad in a lesbian relationship, only if both sides agreed or really liked the other unlike with Chizuru who seemed to be the greatest pervert one could find, and once again not someone Tatsuki could like, tolerate yes, but her antics… well, better back to the story.

"I don't know…" the princess said truthfully.

"I don't know what it is that you see in her" Tatsuki commented.

That was when Orihime did begin to visualize her reasons, however… "Pffft! Hahahahahahaha! Oh my god! That face is the best!"

"I'll never get how you can see her face as funny" the brunette sweat-dropped.

After a good laugh at the idea of the orange haired girl's 'fun' faces, Orihime noticed her cute pink teddy had a huge rip "Oh no…" the poor girl gasped as she ran to her "You poor thing, you have a big rip in your face" That was when a rumbling rocked the girl's home a bit and Orihime noticed her hand was bleeding. The Hollow that was once her brother was after her after all.

XXXXXX

Ichigo raced to Orihime's apartment with Rukia following closely… riding Naruto's back.

"Why would her brother go after her?" the strawberry finally asked, she couldn't see any reason behind Inoue Sora attacking his sister who he loved like a daughter.

"Have you ever heard of cases where a husband dies and then the wife dies shortly after?" Rukia asked rhetorically "It happens because of Hollows. They kill the people they care about in life first because of their attachments to this world and the dark feelings that keep them in here"

"And Sora is after Orihime" the taller girl said more than asked.

"That's right" the ravenette nodded.

"Thus we have to get there fast" her blond ride said "But there's something I'm going to have to say, Ichigo, pay attention"

"What?" asked the berry girl asked a bit confused, before blushing madly "H-Hey, if it's about what happened earlier… just promise to act as if you never saw a thing and never to tell anyone of what you saw!"

Naruto's whiskered cheeks burned bright red at the reminder, but he shook his head away from the panties' image and he turned serious once again "I-It's not THAT!" he shouted, trying to at least regain his composure "What I'm going to tell you is about why I am a shinigami and why I fight Hollows along with my comrades"

Ichigo nodded "Then please tell me a good reason why I should fight Sora's Hollow… I'm not going to kill an innocent person, the guy suffered enough"

The blond shinigami then took a serious pose that made Ichigo feel a bit stiff but respectful of him "Ichigo… we shinigami work to protect people, I wouldn't have joined them if it weren't like that. When we use our zanpakuto we always send a soul to its destined place for it to rest, when I send them to Soul Society I actually save them from becoming Hollows and also save them from attacking innocent people they might love, and when I slay a Hollow I am cleansing its soul"

"The swords can do that?" the girl asked perplexed as she looked at her oversized zanpakuto.

Naruto nodded "It may not look like it, but I like to think of mine as a shield, a way for me to protect and save everyone, not hurting them, regardless of its power"

That made Ichigo think "Wait, what power?"

Naruto bit his tongue but only replied "You're still not strong enough to learn about it. Besides, we need to save Hime-chan"

And soon Ichigo followed him… however, she felt a bit angry at one thought '_Hime-chan…?_'

XXXXXX

In Orihime's apartment, the ditzy princess was desperately trying to fix her teddy bear "Oh no! Enraku! Hold on!"

"Enraku?" sighed Tatsuki as she heard such a weird name for a plushie.

"What happened?" the redhead asked in a cry of sadness for her adored toy. That was when there was thumping, loud thumping "What's that?" the girl asked… and that was when something happened to her. Something that would be difficult to explain in normal words…

The next thing she knew was that she was outside of her body.

'_What's going on?_' the poor girl asked herself in the middle of her shock.

She saw her body and froze as her mind tried to understand what the heck was happening, not only that but she saw an oversized snake-man hybrid attacking Tatsuki. The busty girl could barely move and it was hard to breathe. But she got up and put all of her weight in pushing the Hollow away from Tatsuki.

She turned over to see if Tatsuki was okay, however Tatsuki couldn't see her, since Orihime was now a spirit, and in her terror yelled "Get away from me!"

"She can't see you, Orihime" the Hollow's sinister voice whispered to the ditz.

"How do you know my name?" asked the shocked princess.

"You don't remember me, Orihime? I'm hurt" the Hollow replied… quickly getting enraged: "How could you forget my voice!"

The poor girl grew wide-eyed in horror when she saw the large hand about to slam her to the ground… however her eyes grew wider when a yellow and orange pair of flashes dashed before her, just at the same instant that an oversized katana blocked the attack and pair of wooden geta sandals kicked the Hollow's chest, away from the princess, easily making the dark spirit of Inoue Sora angry.

"You…" growled the Hollow "You're the one that took her away from me, you carrot headed girl!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a genuinely confused orange haired girl while raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Kurosaki-kun…Uzumaki-kun?" Orihime chipped "Why are you dressed like that?"

Ichigo turned to Orihime in shock "You can see me?" the strawberry asked as she remembered what Rukia has told her, that normal people couldn't see her or Naruto.

"Yes I can" the bustier girl answered "What's going on?"

The tomboyish substitute shinigami girl grew shocked into silence looking at Orihime's chest, seeing the chain connected to her heart and to the girl's motionless body. The berry girl became concerned, then noticed Tatsuki nearby, still breathing which meant she wasn't dead.

"Orihime is dead!" yelled the Hollow, bringing the girl out of her thoughts "There's no way you can save her!"

Sora's Hollow then tried slam its tail into Ichigo, but he could only try as a certain blond ran at him, and with one single slash made a deep cut along the reptilian limb.

"AAAAARRRGHH!" Hollow-Sora yelled in pain, before attacking Naruto this time with a punch, the blond countered by kicking the fist aside "Out of my way!"

"Like hell!" yelled the whiskered blond.

The Hollow once again slammed its tail at Ichigo, taking both her and Naruto by surprise and sending them out of the building. Then the large masked monster opened its large mouth and spat out acid at the two, it was clear to see it was acid when Naruto and Ichigo's clothes got a few drops on their clothes, leaving several small holes in their robes.

"Damn it, I love this uniform!" yelled Naruto in shock while dropping his sword.

Soon both him and the orange haired girl had their backs to one of the walls around the street as they had stumbled around while trying to make sure none of the acid got their skin. However, that was all the Hollow needed to take them by surprise and grab both by their torsos, painfully adding pressure as the two bright haired shinigami felt their backs cracking, a bit more of pressure and a snap would indicate they would be broken…

"Stop it!" cried Orihime from the hole that was left in her home.

"Have you forgotten me?" asked the Hollow he lifted his hair, revealing his unexposed eye.

Orihime gasped as she realized who it was "Sora…" she whispered.

"Yes, Orihime. When I first died, you would pray to me every day, but as time went on, you would pray less every day. All because you met that girl and her family steered you away from then… then that girl over there as well. All of them made you forget me!" yelled the hatred filled Sora.

The large Hollow then let the two out of breath shinigami fall to the floor, before slithering towards where Orihime was standing.

"I didn't forget you…" Orihime whispered while fighting tears back…. How could her brother accuse her of something like that with how much she loved him? "Please…"

"The pain became so unbearable, that all I wanted was to kill…" Sora said, interrupting her with his own sorrow, its hands then shot forward and painfully griped Orihime! The poor girl let out a loud gasp of pain as her breath left her while Sora added more and more pressure to choke her until he killed her very soul… and two persons didn't like it:

"Stop it!" yelled both Naruto and Ichigo running back into the room, the orange haired girl very angry "How can you kill your own little sister!"

Sora growled at the two "You know nothing about me!" he yelled as he turned to them, finally letting go of Orihime, who fell to the ground.

"I know the story about your parents!" yelled Ichigo in her anger at what she had seen "You've protected her then, but now you're nothing but a monster!"

"I don't need to listen to you!" yelled back the Sora-Hollow.

He was about to slap the shinigami girl, but her blond partner ran forwards with fury in his squinted eyes, and in one swift motion of his sword's blade he cut off Sora's hand.

"She's your sister! An older brother must protect their younger siblings!" the blond yelled "It doesn't matter if they're related by blood or not! Do you even understand what it is to have a family? A family's supposed to help each other, not hurt each other!" the blond shouted in clear rage.

"She's still mine!" yelled the enraged Hollow "If I can't have her, then I won't let anyone have especially not you or that dandelion haired girl!"

Ichigo glared at the large monster, before turning to Naruto "Hey, Naruto, remember when you told me about Hollows when I fought them for the first time… you were right" she said as she took out her zanpakuto and glared harder at the monster "Hollows really are nothing but monsters"

The Sora Hollow got easily angered by that last comment and decided to finish of Ichigo by trying to eat her with one clean bite. But he didn't count on one thing, nor did the two bright haired shinigami, that Orihime got in the way!

"Orihime…" Sora managed to gasp, realizing what he had done.

At that time, Rukia finally came into the room, checked Orihime and shouted "Don't worry, she's still alive, as long as the chain of fate is attached to her body she can be saved"

"Where have you been all this time?" Naruto asked, more than annoyed.

"Outside" Rukia answered flatly.

The boy and the berry girl sweat-dropped as Rukia went over to Orihime who laid on the ground with a horrible bite wound. The Hollow that was once Orihime's brother looked at her hair, or rather what was in her hair. Two hair pins, they were blue and flower shaped… and he knew them all too well.

"Those hair pins…" Sora managed to say even in the shock of what he had done.

"She told me about them" Ichigo said, her expression softening at seeing the guilt in the Hollow "She wears them every day, never taking them off" she knew the story, those hair pins were gift that Sora gave to Orihime one day, Orihime didn't like them because they weren't 'grown up' enough. Sadly for her, of all days for that to happen, it was the day he died.

"I didn't know…" whispered the Hollow.

Sora reached up to his face, and to the shock of the shinigami, he ripped off his mask before he grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto, leading the girl's hands so she had her weapon aimed for his heart.

"Please… kill me" he said.

Ichigo was hesitant… kill him sounded too much… but one blond knew what she was thinking "It's not so much killing as it sending him to heaven, Berry-chan" Naruto reassured her.

The girl nodded, before running her katana's blade though the Hollow's heart. Soon Sora's body began to disappear just as Orihime regained consciousness.

"Sora… there's something I want to say before you go…" whispered Orihime, giving her vanishing brother a large warm smile that melted his heart.

"Have a nice day"

Those words… they were so lively that for a moment Sora truly felt alive… he couldn't help but smile as his soul was being cleansed.

And so Sora's soul was put to rest, free of his hate and anger.

**XXXXXX**

**Omake** – A fox's life in Soul Society! Ep02 – Harassment ain't funny, kids

"And here he is, everyone! Our dear, new and first male member, Foxy-kun!" the big-breasted lieutenant shouted in glee to the meeting of female shinigami.

Naruto surveyed the room with his narrow-eyed gaze, or as best as he could since he had met the chairwoman first thing and how had her paying a LOT of attention to his cheeks like Matsumoto, the woman with oversized breasts, had said… oh, and the chairwoman was a freaking kid about eight or maybe less years of age with short pink hair and red dots on her cheeks that looked like blushes in her cute and ever cheerful expression. But judging by the black robes and the badge on her shoulder she was none other than the lieutenant of the eleventh company… and hearing the rumors about the captain the blond let the girl pinch his cheeks to her heart's content. This was Yachiru if he remembered Matsumoto's descriptions right.

There was a tall woman with gray hair in a tribal like hairstyle (the best way I can find to describe it) who was looking rather apprehensively at him as if asking for forgiveness for what the petite pink haired girl was doing to his face. Besides her was a petite blonde woman with short hair and white gloves on her hands, this one was stuffing her face with dumplings while looking curiously at the pinched cheeks of the blond. He had heard Matsumoto say they were sisters but couldn't make much because of the girl pinching his cheeks and saying things like 'soft' and 'cute' but their names were Isane and Kiyone.

Besides the small and more than childish chairwoman… or is it chairgirl? Doesn't matter, besides the pinkette was a raven haired woman with her head done in a small ponytail that was done in a loop (don't know how to describe it), she had a pair of glasses she was carefully adjusting by their trim and was carrying a big book under her arm. She had a stoic face that made Naruto put a mental note of not pissing her off regardless of hearing Matsumoto say how fun it was to mess with her, Nanao seemed to be her name, and the busty woman's joy came mainly from teasing her about a LOT of stuff.

Then there was a more stoic and seemingly emotionless young woman with no expression on her face with her hair done in a small braid, a pink choker on her neck and a skirt that was short, very, very short, showing off her shapely creamy legs. This one was named Nemu if he got the name right, someone Matsumoto wanted to take out more and to make laugh… no result and still trying.

Last, but not least, and being the one that had caught his attention the most, was captain Soi Fong. She had black hair done in two ankle length thin braids in white laces with rings at the ends. She was petit and flatchested, not as endowed as the other shinigami who were gifted in the hest area, but had a sharp glare always present that made Naruto feel that he should not anger her least he wanted pain. She was wearing the official captain uniform, though under it the blond noted her shinigami outfit was designed to act more accordingly to battles that required agility and flexibility.

However, he did note that the captain was blushing while looking at him, and soon she stood up, approached him while intently looking at his face… and…

"Try this, wear this, and don't you dare remove them until I say you can" were her cold orders as she reached into her coat and gave her the item:

"…cat ears?"

"You are to look like a cat for as long as I say so, is that understood, soldier?" Soi Fong asked with a tone that commanded respect, and the blond nodded quickly before putting them on…

Weird enough, the captain soon blushed again, and he noted that the other women did too as well as the tiny girl's hands finally leaving his cheeks to move up… and pet him….

Naruto's next hours of life were ones of utter awkwardness as each of the ladies in the meeting room had their fun petting him, pinching his cheeks, rubbing his fake ears, which by the way were blond to fit his hair… and soon he began to be called names, until receiving a title he 'kindly' accepted when Captain Soi Fong put her zanpakuto near his throat:

Female Shinigami Association's Pet.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Now, next chapter will have one of my favorite parts of the beginning, so I hope I get it done soon. Hope you guys liked this chapter since I worked real fast on it, sorry it might be rushed but it's been a hard time for me to get working on my fics with a VERY busy schedule. Not to worry, though, next week I should be back to my 2-3 fics per week usual routine.**

**Oh, btw, the Omake this chapter is short because the next ones will… well, let's just say that Naruto's title and the ladies of the Gotei 13 will not make his life easier while using him as an errand boy for most… peculiar reasons.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, so accept it and like it!

**XXXXXX**

That's a cute bird

"I'm telling you the truth!"

Orihime, at her school's rooftops, had explained her gal pals what had 'happened' in the events of the previous night when she met Hollow Sora: "A Yokozuna, champion of sumo, entered my home and made a huge hole!" Soon the other girls began to question Orihime's lack of credibility in her story even if Tatsuki said that the such impossible had happened, though a certain redhead with glasses even openly sais she loved that about 'her Hime'.

The orange haired girl saw with a sweat-drop how this happened as Rukia stood behind her with Naruto by the ravenette's side. As she watched these weird events by the sidelines she turned to the shinigami, "So… this is what you meant by that?" she asked in a deadpan, and Rukia nodded in the same deadpan… but Naruto:

"Stupid juice!" he loudly cursed as he tried to 'solve the mysteries' behind a simple juice box. Being a shinigami he knew jack of the living world, and the darned juice box seemed to be mocking him, making fun of him at how it kept his desired orange juice inside its small shape.

So, after Rukia explained to her how her weird gadget to erase memories kind of like MIB's worked so a random one replaced them, Ichigo turned to her 'roommate' and took the box form him, "Gimme that, if I keep seeing someone fight a stupid juice box like you I'll feel ashamed."

"Thanks, Berry-chan!" Naruto said with a beaming smile, making Ichigo question once again if her shinigami friend was truly bipolar. But as she showed him not only how to use the straw, and also how he was supposed to drink it, Rukia turned her back to them, though paying a lot of attention to what they did as she also had a fight with her juice box.

And just when Naruto was about to take a sip:

"WWHHHYYYYY?"

Turning to his right the blond saw none other than Keigo, lunging at him… two inches from his face, he did give a good remark for a human to be able to almost literally fly at him and get so close to him too. Soon, he was tackled and had two hands violently shaking him by his gray uniform coat's collar as Keigo actually… cried?

"Why? How? When?" were some of the incoherent questions the young man made as tears fell down his eyes like waterfalls while he violently shook Naruto and the shinigami's brain. Ichigo and Rukia saw his with sweat-drops, just before Keigo pointed at the two girls and forced the dizzy Naruto to look at them… kind of hard since Naruto's squinted eyes had their usual slits replaced by twirls from how dizzy he had become.

"What's his problem this time?" Ichigo asked, trying to fight back the urge to kick the crazy lively guy, it didn't help she got a bad feeling when he pointed at her and Rukia.

Keigo answered by asking Naruto what he meant to ask in his obvious despair, "How can you get not only one of the hottest girls of this school as your friend but Ichigo, the hardest one to get? I can take that you have such a fine looking cousin since Kuchiki's your family, but you're a new guy! This is impossible! There's no way you can work that fast!"

Naruto said nothing since his eyes were still trying to focus, however Ichigo did respond for him, by delivering a flying kick to Keigo's face, "Keep your mitts to yourself and your mind outta the gutter!" the girl shouted with enough strength in her shapely legs to send him flying towards the door of to the rooftops, then back inside the school and, after the lively guy rolled down the several flies of stairs, roll out of the school before hitting a tree face-first.

"Thanks…Berry…chan…" Naruto said, still dazed by the tremors in his brains as his eyes swirled around trying to grasp a steady vision.

"Hey, don't fall over!" the orange haired girl said as she grabbed the blond by his shoulders and made him stand upright.

"Hey, Berry-chan, I didn't know you had triplets." the blond said as his eyes were still focusing to get a clear image.

"Please forgive Keigo, he's a good person, really." said none other than Mizuiro as the petit boy stepped closer to the blond and Rukia, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san, Kuchiki-san."

Suddenly, Rukia's face which a second before was the definition of focus turned all cheery and covered in stars as she beamed the boy a smile, "Oh, a pleasure too… um... Mizuiro, right?"

"Yes, that's right." the boy said with a smile, "My name's Mizuiro, and my hobbies are-"

"Hot chicks." the strawberry girl said dryly, cutting the boy off with a cynical look on her face as she turned to Rukia, "He may look all weak, simplistic and innocent but the guy's a real player. Better watch out."

Mizuiro shouted in his defense, "Hey, Ichigo-chan. I told you I'm only after older women, girls your age and Orihime's are too young for my tastes."

Ichigo dead-panned. "That's why I'm telling her that." she replied imagining an arrow pointing at the petite raven haired girl with 'A lot older than she looks like' written on it, same with the blond who was finally enjoying his juice… until he noted someone step out of the door and arrive near the strawberry girl, towering over her.

And on his hands he had. "Wow… a cockatiel…" the blond said, walking to the cage and passing a finger through the small bars to try to pet the bird, which just gave the smiling blond a quizzical look, "Is he your pet?"

"Yes." was the only reply Chad gave before sitting down, setting the cage his new pet was in near him and taking his lunch, sweet bread, which he shared with the bird… as the blond stared at him. Naruto kept on looking at Chad with an intent stare, not knowing what the problem Chad asked was: "Something wrong?"

"Well, I was expecting more information with your answer, like his name, where you got it and…" he began listing things, counting with his fingers as Chad just raised an eyebrow at the blond shinigami's antics.

'_He's as bizarre as Ichigo sometimes._' the gentle giant of a boy thought before looking at the bird, feeding it.

"My name's Yuichi Shibata." the bird simply said as it took a bite of bread… and….

"IT TALKED!" Naruto gasped, his squinted eyes widening a bit letting some cerulean to be seen, before a large smile spread on his face. "So cool! Hey, hey, can you say more things? Where did you find it… umm, your name's Chad, right?" he asked, noting the name written in Chad's tag.

The giant shook his head. "It was given to me… and my name's Sado Yasutora."

Naruto pointed at the tag, "But it says Chad there."

The large teen sweat-dropped, '_They really are one of a kind._'

Naruto's smile suddenly widened again, "Well, I'm calling ya Chad, as for you little guy, where are you from?" he asked with a large smile on his face as Ichigo and Mizuiro stepped closer to look at the bird. Chad allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he did see some similarities in how Ichigo and Naruto acted when questioning the bird, though the blond wondered if he could find another to have it as a pet.

However, the hard stare Rukia gave the bird spoke clearly of how suspicious she was of it.

And Keigo was still unconscious, kissing the tree.

XXXXXX

Sometime after school ended Rukia decided to explain it to Ichigo and her kouhai. The only thing that needed explaining was how she and the blond to be grabbed by their collars and lifted up by a now very angry berry girl. She was furious, obvious by the tick in her right eye as she glared at them, her mouth contorted into an angry expression as an evil aura emanated from her. Naruto was starting to sweat, sensing some murderous intent directed at him, same with Rukia.

"You two owe me an explanation as to why HE is sleeping in my room?" she motioned to the blond trying to move his shut eyes from her.

"Well… Ahem…" he tried to gather his thoughts… he did see his panty covered rear, quite a nice view at that, "You see… I'm not so much in your room as above it."

"In my ceiling, in my lamp, in a way you could peep on me." She growled, not wanting to punch him but making it clear what was her problem: she was a girl and needed her privacy.

"That's why I'm camping atop your room!" the blond simply said.

"Huh?" was all the strawberry could say.

After some walking they finally got to her house. And sure enough there seemed to be a small camp set atop her room. The girl's jaw dropped, the blond smiled proudly at her, "Isn't it nice? I made it all by myself, though with the help of the manual but that's another story. It's made especially so humans and other beings without strong spiritual power like yours can't see it." Then he looked to another side, scratching one of his whiskered cheeks, "But it wasn't cheap… just like the gigai… the clothes… the scholarship…" he sighed, looking down.

Rukia, feeling guilty, put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry for dragging you into this."

He waved dismissively, "I'm doing this to protect the one person who raised me as her little brother along our dumb Eyebrow-nii." Then he looked at one side of the street, and with a heavy sigh, started to walk, but not before turning to his sempai, "You sure you two will be alright?" he said, but he was mainly concerned for the redhead tomboy… She was a nice girl, he didn't want her hurt.

She waved at him, "Yes, she's as stubborn as you against losing, so we'll be fine. But be sure to come home quick, we gotta catch up to some info."

He nodded and began to run… to his part-time job.

XXXXXX

There was just one place the blond could say he hated with all his soul… and it was a candy shop.

Naruto was now dressed with an orange T-shirt, a black apron, a pair of gray pants and working shoes. He had five large boxes in his arms that he had to carry and then organize what was in them to pay his and Rukia's debts as well as have the help from his new "boss" to keep his big sister figure safe. He looked from the corner of his shut eyes to his new enemy, enemy as in he wanted to make that man pay, with blood if possible more than anything.

He was another blond, had shaggy hair in a bucket like hat with white and green stripes, a dark green kimono, an olive green gi, matching hakama pants cut below the knees and geta sandals like our heroic rookie shinigami's but without the metal plates in the soles. And he needed a shave, badly. Currently, this man, Urahara Kisuke, was laying on one side, fanning himself with a fan paper, having his cane nearby and smiling a perky grin that the poor rookie simply couldn't help but utterly hate.

He finally laid the boxes down, cracked his backbones loudly and started to put the candies in the shelves, "And after you're finished…" Urahara started. "Go and get us some milk, I want to be prepared if a friend of mine does come."

A vein pulsed in Naruto's forehead as he grabbed a jawbreaker and threw it so fast that Urahara had no choice but to choke on it, "You bastard!" the permanently shut-eyed blond said, pointing at his fellow, lazier blond, "I bought a hundred boxes of milk just yesterday! What happened to them?"

Finally, he noted that his boss was choking… He did consider letting him die, but it wasn't in him… and the guy was keeping him and Rukia safe. So he reared a foot back and kicked him in the gut with enough force to make him puke the jawbreaker out of his throat.

"My, my… youth today…" the elder man sighed, rubbing his sore throat, "You're far too impulsive."

"And you're a slave-driver with an attitude lazier than my ass." The younger of the two spat back with arms crossed, when nothing else was said he returned to put the candies where they were needed.

That's when Urahara decided to be curious, "By the way… I heard you live with a real nice girl…"

"I live in her roof, that's what the tent, sleeping bag and all that human-proof camping set was for, remember that?" an irritated Naruto asked, not liking how this man was saying it nor the large smirk on his face.

"So… is she truly pretty?"

His answer was getting another jawbreaker, this time thrown at his forehead, "You listen here, perv!" a bright red Naruto said, holding a fist up, "I may be working for you, but if you try to drag her here to work for you, I'm going to kick your ass! I had to babysit those demonic kids of yours! Do you know how hard it was to scrub their chewing gum off my hair? Your giant of a friend freaks me out when he tries to give me EXPIRED medicine, as in it rotted YEARS ago! And you're either a pervert or a lunatic with how you use others for your whims!"

"A giant, huh…?"

"Demonic kids… huh?"

Naruto, slowly, turned his head to look behind him, his narrow-eyed face drenched in sweat as he looked at three shadows covering his own… He could just raise a hand in a salute, "Yo…" was all he could say.

Later, that evening, many wondered who and where was screaming bloody murder.

XXXXXX

Naruto, now back in his school uniform, limped back in his gigai to his new home in the middle of the night. "Those kids are demons… That girl is a nightmare on legs… Urgh, the brat is the devil, and that giant… Creepy as hell." He sighed, looking down, "But for Rukia-nee to be safe so we can meet Renji again is worth it."

He stumbled a few more blocks to the Kurosaki clinic, dreading climbing up the hidden ladder to his new temporary home. He was about to cross to another street when a strong hand helped him to stand straighter. He looked back and gaped at the towering figure, remembering his bad time at the shop, before he noted that this individual was smaller and didn't carry children that'd give even a saint some headaches but a cockatiel. He instantly recognized him.

"Hey, you're Chad!" he said, pointing at him and then at the bird, "And this is Yuichi… How're you doing little guy?" he asked, taking from his pockets a melon bread he stole from Urahara's shop as an extra payment for what he suffered with those kids. The bird gladly accepted the small piece he was given.

"What happened to you?" the gentle young man asked as he noted Ichigo's strange new friend looked as if he had gotten through Hell and back.

"Part-time job." The blond explained, reaching with a finger to pet the small bird in the cage.

"I see." Was all the Mexican boy said. There was an awkward silence, Naruto wasn't good at this, he was used to talk a lot but when this guy was as silent as the dead it felt a bit awkward not to listen to him say something about his life.

But just as the silence came, it ended by Shibata becoming alarmed, "He's here!" the bird shouted.

In one second Naruto's blood froze and he looked up at the one who caused that horrible sense of dread that resided now in his gut: a flying Hollow. The large monster, having a four-legged form but with its front legs acting as both wings and arms, glided downwards right at Chad. The blond acted fast and tackled both the giant and the bird to the ground, the masked spirit's claws were so close to hit the giant that they left a gash on the back of his shirt, but fortunately no blood, just a small cut easy to be fixed.

The whiskered shinigami growled as he took out what seemed to be a duck PEZ dispenser and popped out a pill before swallowing it. He finally turned into his shinigami form, his zanpakuto drawn out as he stared at the large monster with fury in his eyes. "Hey, how dare you attack someone from behind?" he said, aiming his sword at the bat like monster.

"As if manners should matter, shinigami." The Hollow spat back, obviously irritated by missing his target. "It's time for me to have fun with that stupid brat."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Chad, who looked nothing like a person who could be simply called a brat. He shook his head, it didn't matter, Hollows would think of anything as they wanted so long as they could eat. He turned to his now moving gigai, "You take them somewhere safe. I'll clip off this bastard's wings."

The gigai gave him a snappy salute, bowed and grabbed Chad before running like a speeding bullet with a wide-eyed giant grabbing the cage with his bird. They had to be running at more than a hundred miles per hour, both the foxy youth and the Hollow stared blankly in amazement at what happened. "Oi… did that just happen?" the Hollow asked.

"What did that shaggy hatter give me?" the blond asked, thinking about the PEZ dispenser he had been given. Then he slapped his forehead, "Idiot! As if I had time to worry about that!" he then ran and jumped up at the Hollow, delivering a wide slash to the air in order to try to get at least a limb, mainly the wings, so it fell off and he could finish it on the ground.

Sadly, the Hollow reacted fast and flapped its wings to fly higher and try to escape the blond, who gave pursuit by jumping from building to building after it. '_Tch, that shinigami's strong, not like the others I ate. For a moment I almost felt that blade cutting me in half._' He tried to fly higher but the blond wasn't going to let him escape, "Grr, you little pest!"

The Hollow turned, spitting three purple, wet flesh bags covered in some green mucus. Naruto was completely grossed out but manned up and with a single slice the bags of flesh exploded, only to reveal violet leeches flying at him. It was at that moment that the Hollow chuckled sinisterly and poked out his forked tongue. The appendage emitted a screech that proved the leeches to be bombs. The dark spirit internally smirked when smoke appeared where the blond had once stood, thinking of stopping to have the shinigami as another snack, only for his jaw to drop.

"You disgusting son of a bitch!" Naruto growled, his face a bit charred as well as his clothes, as he jumped from the cloud of smoke and sliced the Hollow right on his chest with a mighty swing, sending it falling like lead to the streets. Our hero landed with some difficulty, panting from the hit of the bombs. He had decided to go all Juggernaut and rush through the explosions, it worked but it was a ballsy move that had left him injured. The Hollow was still alive, but like Naruto it wasn't in any position to give a decent fight.

The beast groaned, "Annoying punk… Do you know how much I've been after that bird?" he glared at the blond, who had his zanpakuto ready for action.

"I just don't give a damn." The rookie replied flatly, "I don't care who or what you are, I'm not the kind of person to watch others get hurt and do nothing about it. If that means I must take you down by killing you, I won't hesitate to slice your head off." And, with some effort, he gave a step forward and started to approach the wounded Hollow at a slow but steady pace.

"You bastard… Do you know how many of you I have eaten? I could very well bite your head off with the state you're in!" the monster barked in anger. He was actually afraid, this kid was truly intent on protecting the prey it had been hunting for so long, to the point of killing him.

"Then that's the more reason to put you down." Naruto said as he advanced with a firmer step, "I plan on stopping all Hollows from killing people. I plan on keeping them safe from guys like you."

The Hollow started to feel his pain dull a bit, so he tried to buy time, "Guys like me? I used to be human, shinigami. I died, but my soul wasn't cleansed."

"And that's why I'm putting you down." Naruto exclaimed as he was at the perfect range to behead this monster.

"Is that right? You shinigami's brag about cleansing souls, but you're nothing but justified murderers… like I was when I was alive." It felt its energy coming back, he just needed some more time, "I guess I should tell you… That bird that dude has, it was once a kid… Back when I was alive I killed his mother, but then… then… that fucking brat tripped me and made me fall to my death!" the monster ranted, watching as Naruto's eyes started to open, showing a very angry glare he did not care about, "I had killed a lot of people there, I was even famous… But just because of that brat I lost it all and became a monster. So I decided to have payback, you know? I put his soul in that cockatiel and told him that if he lived there for three months… I'd give him back his mother."

Naruto's eyes were widened in what could only be described as shock, "You…" he growled, barely audible from the tight gritting on his teeth.

The Hollow laughed, cruelly, "I had my fun! I made him pet of several people who I killed after that! And he just begged for me to stop, but all I did was make him remember our 'deal' and that I'd give him back his mother… What an idiot! As if I could bring back the dead! Nobody can do that!"

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, finally bringing his zanpakuto down to kill the monster, but the Hollow was simply buying time to get better and spit more of those leech sacks at our hero. The leeches instantly popped out of their sacks and latched unto the blond before another screech set them off. The pained cries of Naruto were music for the Hollow's ears.

It smirked, "I'll let you laying here, after I'm done with that brat's new master I'll come back for a dessert of shinigami." He cackled, opening its wings to fly after the scent of the soul caged in the bird… Only to feel an angry hand grab him by the back of his head.

His skull was painfully turned to make him look in the eyes of a very, VERY furious Naruto who had finally opened them. He looked like an angry demonic fox would, his eyes were narrowed, feral, and filled with murderous rage just like his zanpakuto. But, to the Hollow's surprise, the blond sheathed his sword, and contented himself by punching the monster with a sound shattering jab right in the gut. The Hollow would have puked had he the ability to hold real food in his stomach as the punch sent him flying back into a concrete wall, making it crumble down on him. He finally had a look at the angry Naruto.

His hakama were the only part intact of his uniform, his gi was gone as well as his shirt, showing a charred torso and gashes in it from the explosive leeches. His hair stood up with some smoke coming from it, his mouth was contorted into a form of pure hatred as he bared canines that looked far sharper than normal. And from his body erupted an enormous amount of unleashed spiritual pressure covering his body in blue flames of reiatsu that licked his skin, actually healing him.

Oddly enough, only his zanpakuto, its sheath and the belt keeping it tied to his body weren't burned.

But all around them, the people felt weak and started to feel dizzy, making the Hollow's eyes widen in shock, '_This kid… He's not releasing his reiatsu… He's concentrating it all in his body!_'

Naruto held up a burned fist, holding it so tightly that his nails dug deep enough in his flesh to make his palms bleed. His geta sandals were still in one piece and showed their resistance when he jumped with enough force on his feet to break the asphalt and basically glide at the Hollow to give him another punch.

The screeching Hollow tried to spit more leeches, only to have his face punched so hard that his mask was cracked. He flew high in the air only to fall like a rock sinking to the bottom of the sea. It tried to get up after getting another kiss from the floor, only to get an uppercut right at the chin.

The Hollow couldn't move, he could just roll his head to one side and look at his imminent executioner… and that's when utter shock and horror reigned over the Hollow when he watched what the blond still had in store. The blue flames of reiatsu on his body… were healing him! And that's when the blond delivered several sets of hooks at the Hollow's masked face and finished it all with an uppercut.

The Hollow was beat, his mask was cracked and he could barely think straight from the pain it was in. Those punches were worse than a zanpakuto, they didn't cut but delivered enough power to make him feel how they destroyed his existence little by little. The monster didn't know if it was alive or not.

And the blond finally decided to end it all, "Go to Hell!" he hollered and stabbed the monster in the middle of his forehead. But instead of the Hollow disappearing, evil looking gates appeared. They were terrifying, majestic and overall the epitome of darkness with the two skeletons opening it, both demonic looking symbols being a part of the doors. Once they opened up a huge creature's shadow could be seen behind a wall of fire. The demon took out a giant pitchfork and stabbed the Hollow before it dragged the murderer into the fire, all while the monster screamed.

The gates closed and Naruto was extremely tired. The reiatsu covering his body had returned to his body and now he felt his injuries from the explosions acting up… He would have puked, but he contented himself with fainting face-first on the ground. "I guess… I used… too much… juice… Heh… worth it…" he chuckled as unconsciousness reigned finally over him.

XXXXXX

"…ruto… Naru… NARUTO!"

Said young blond man woke up with a start, finding his extremely overworked body laying on a bed, Ichigo's bed. He looked at the strawberry girl, and then at Rukia who was now looking relieved for once. It was already nighttime when Naruto fought the Hollow, so now it had to be around midnight by what he could see.

"What happened to you?" asked a worried Rukia.

"Had a run-in with a Hollow… Ouch!" he winced, it seemed he wasn't healed as good as he hoped to be.

"That would explain the missing signal." She wondered.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to speak, "So, where is your body now?"

Now, it was time for Naruto to worry… a lot.

XXXXXX

(Elsewhere)

"Oh, that cutie of my new master was so adorable… so foxy!" Naruto's artificial body said, jumping from roof to roof with a wide smile on its face and doing stylish ballet movements. "Too bad he ordered me to be with that giant… I mean, he was handsome but… With this body…" the gigai sighed, putting its hands on its hips, "I mean, I like how well developed Foxy-kun is but… Geesh, I'd rather have a female body to enjoy it. Being trapped in that shop for so long… Meh, whatever! I'll have fun… and then find me a female body to have fun with that hunk."

There was a glee in the gigai's eyes when looking at an image of its current body, "Yes, when I get me a good female body and that Foxy is in this one… Hehe…"

(In Urahara's shop)

"Oh my…" was all the owner could say, "It seems I gave Uzumaki-san the wrong item…" he hung his head low, "Now he's truly going to have a reason to hate my guts aside from me personally doing Rukia's gigai."

Let it be said, Naruto was protective of his elder sister figure.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! And yes, it's a Female Kon in Naruto's body… So just wait until she gets in Ichigo's body without the strawberry girl's permission to try to do the dirty deed with our favorite blond rookie shinigami hero.**

**-Omake **- A fox's life in Soul Society! Ep03 – Someone… SAVE ME!

-Soi-Fong

"LIKE HELL!"

Naruto's shout of pure terror could be heard echoing through Soul Society as he ran out of the second squad's quarters, passing by Omaeda who laughed at him, only to get backhanded by Soi-Fong who was pursuing her target. One should note she carried not only the cat ears that matched Naruto's hair, but also a tail, pawed gloves and furry feet to force Naruto into being a cat for her thrills as she bossed him to do… things. Those things were chores, such as preparing her bath, massaging her back, her feet, and even dancing Caramel Dansen along her and under the threat of death if he told anyone about this.

"You're mine now, my pet!" the dual braided woman said as she shot a chain with a small iron ball from her sleeve at him, capturing his ankles and making him trip before dragging him back into her quarters past an unconscious Omaeda. One could only listen to: "NO! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" and "Become my pet already!"

-Yachiru

Poor Naruto stood before the nightmare of all poor souls who weren't in squad 11 and knew of the legends: towering, bulky with muscles over his muscles, eye-patch, scarred, homicidal grin, spiked hair with bells on each spike and a captain's robes from the previous captain that was murdered by this demon in a man's flesh. And the most iconic trait: a shoulder loli, the shoulder loli who put him in this mess.

"Yay! You came to play with Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped from her perch.

'_I THOUGHT SHE WANTED A TEA PARTY!_' cried Naruto in his mind, dreading his future as he looked for an escape route.

-Matsumoto

"Finally! I live!" a barely alive Naruto with his clothes covered in gashes and cuts had escaped into squad ten… and all to be dragged by a cheerful Rangiku with no explanation, sat on a comfy couch before a coffee table and saw as she closed the windows, making the place grow darker. He swallowed hard when she sensually approached him with a sway in her hips and opening a bit more her cleavage.

"Foxy-kun… Would you mind helping me?" she winked at him… grabbing one of his hands and sliding it on her shoulder and then on the chain above her impressive bosom, just above those immense gals by a few inches.

"Ababababa…" was the only coherent thought he could muster to say aloud.

She smiled, "Good!" she hugged him, deliberatedly putting his head in her breasts, "All I need is for you to do all the hard work seeing as I'm a not very athletic woman…"

(Minutes later)

Young captain Hitsugaya Toushiro gaped at what he saw when entering his office… A blond rookie with his hands in Matsumoto's… paperwork.

**XXXXXX**

**Well, it took me a while but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

DO NOT REVIEW! Save your comments for this chapter later, and if you have any doubts PM me.

Well, guess it's time to give this fic the reboot too.

Yes, I will, once again, put another fic on hiatus to work better on its plot. I'm sorry but several readers have been calling me on several flaws that, quite frankly, are making me groan in self-disappointment. First of all, I am, once again, lacking originality and sticking too much to the canon plot, and then I left several plotholes some people have become quickly enraged to. Hell, it shouldn't have taken me this long to realize I was basically copy-pasting the manga.

However, the fic will remain the same but away from canon plot like in the last chapter. I'll try to make original chapters and focus on making this story feel original and fresh, not a copy of the manga.

So yes, I will leave this fic out for a while, figure out how to work the plot and then bang my head against a wall until something good comes out.


End file.
